Another Little White Lie
by bugenhagen
Summary: Summary on the inside!
1. Summary

**Summary: **Jude is just your normal teen girl. She has two best friends, parents who get along, a sister who loves her, and a voice that people would kill for. No one, not even her best friends, know about Jude's hidden talent, and she plans on keeping it that way. But when the new guy in town accidentally hears her sing, will he be able to help her get over her fear of rejection?

(This should be considered an AU, since there's no such thing as Instant Star in this fic. There is a G Major, however)

**Jude Harrison**Sadie Harrison**Jamie Andrews****Kat Benton**

**Vincent Spiederman****Wally RobbinsKyle Bateman**

**Tommy Quincy**Darius MillsLiam Fenway**Patsy Sewer **

**Mason Fox**Portia QuincyStuart HarrisonVictoria HarrisonKwest


	2. Jude Always Wins

**This is another Juderman fic. The idea kinda popped in my head one night so I kinda took the ball and ran with it. This chapter was really long, and it seemed to be never ending, so I cut half of it out and it's in another chapter, still being written. I'm not done with Heart Doesn't Fit yet, that will be over in a few more chapters. So here's something to satiate your Juderman hunger. :)**

Jude was glad to be home. She just spent her whole summer in the US, checking out different states. School was starting in a few days and she had missed her friends.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going next door to Jamie's!" Jude called out.

"Alright, are you staying over?" her mom asked.

"Probably. If I do I'll be sure to come back and tell you," Jude said.

"Alright sweetie. Have fun!" her mom said. Jude stepped outside and enjoyed the cool Toronto air. If there was one thing she hated about her summer, it was the heat.

"Hello Jude, I haven't seen you all summer," Nana said.

"Hey Nana. I've been gone all summer. But now I'm back. Is Jamie here?" Jude asked.

"Yes, he and Vincent are in his room," Nana said, letting Jude inside. Jude walked upstairs, trying to figure out who Vincent is.

"Guess whose back in town!" Jude said as she walked into Jamie's room.

"Jude!" Jamie exclaimed. He got up and hugged her.

"Wow, how are you?" he asked. Jude didn't answer him. She was too busy looking at the hott guy sitting on his bed.

"Jude?" Jamie asked.

"I think you scared her," the guy said. Jude shook her head and answered Jamie.

"I'm, great. Wow, I missed you so much," Jude said.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?" the guy asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm Jude, I live next door," Jude said, extending her hand.

"I'm Spiederman. I live, I guess next door to you. I moved here over the summer," he said, shaking her hand.

"I thought Nana said your friend Vincent was up here with you," Jude said.

"Vincent Spiederman. I'm not a big fan of my first name," Spiederman said.

"Oh. Nice, so um, what's been up this summer?" Jude asked. She hadn't talked to anyone, all summer.

"Kat," Spiederman said, causing him and Jamie to laugh.

"What?" Jude asked. She dreaded this – being out of the loop.

"Ever since he moved here, Kat's been like, obsessed with him," Jamie said.

"It's pretty scary, actually," Spiederman said.

"Really? That doesn't seem like Kat at all," Jude said.

"Well, I moved here and she was here the day that I moved and invited me over to Jamie's. Somehow, this ended in her getting my cell, and her calling me, and reading my away messages to find out where I am so she could meet up with me, and yeah. It's really creepy; you're not like that, are you?" Spiederman asked.

"Jude's not like that. She's one of the few girls who don't act differently when she's in the presence of guys," Jamie said.

"Yeah, those girls make me wanna kick them in the face. That's crazy about Kat though. Did she like, not have anything to do all summer or something?" Jude asked.

"I guess not. My summer almost sucked, if Spiederman hadn't moved over here. He's come over everyday," Jamie said.

"Oh, so I'll be seeing you, like everyday then," Jude said.

"I guess so," Spiederman said, smirking.

"Cool, then, I guess. So will Nana have a problem with me sleeping over since there's another guy in the house?" Jude asked.

"You sleep over here?" Spiederman asked.

"Dude, she lives right there. You see that window that all summer you've been like, who lives there? That's Jude's window," Jamie said.

"You sleep in the haunted room!" Jude exclaimed.

"What?" Spiederman exclaimed.

"Jude swears that room is haunted," Jamie said.

"I haven't been haunted or anything, yet," Spiederman said. He was about to say something else, when his phone rang.

"Hey, Kat. At Jamie's. Yes, I do go here everyday. Because it takes me two seconds to walk over here. You live on the other side of the neighborhood. I would feel bad if you drove all the way over here just to come get me. Um, I think we're gonna be busy today. I don't know let me ask. Jamie, can Kat come over and bring movies?" Spiederman asked. Jude raised her eyebrows. She couldn't believe Kat was obsessed over a guy. That was so, _not_ Kat.

"Sure, why not. Is she spending the night?" Jamie asked. Spiederman shook his head.

"You are? Great," Spiederman said, unenthusiastically. He mimed bringing a gun to his head and shooting himself.

Jude laughed at him.

"We're gonna go to the store really fast. Stock up on junk. You really don't have to meet us there. We don't even know which one we're going to. Just come over here and hang with Nana until we get back. Okay. Okay. Bye. Yes? Sure, bring scary movies. As long as it's not the Blair Witch, Jamie hates that movie. Okay. Sure, great fine, bye," Spiederman said.

"Wow, this is shocking. What the hell did you do to her that made her get like this?" Jude asked.

"Thanks, insult my looks," Spiederman said, kicking her in the butt.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jude said.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Spiederman said.

"So does this mean we actually have to go to the store now?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. Will Nana let you take the car?" Spiederman asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's sleep on the couch so I'll just ask and she'll say yes," Jamie said.

"Nana let's you drive? That's awesome," Jude said.

"Can't you drive?" Spiederman asked.

"I've only got my permit," Jude said.

"How much longer until you're fully licensed?" Spiederman asked.

"A little under three months. Then its Sweet Sixteen for me," Jude said.

"You're only fifteen?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah, how old are you?" Jude asked.

"I'm sixteen, but wow, you just look, a lot older," Spiederman said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jude said.

"It wasn't meant as anything other than one," Spiederman said.

"Alright, if you don't want Kat coming with us, we're gonna have to leave now. She somehow manages to speed over here when she knows you're here," Jamie said, interrupting their flirting.

"Ha, she speeds when Speed's around," Spiederman said.

"Nice. I still can't believe this. I'm gonna have to see it for myself," Jude said.

"You wanna see? Okay, Jamie, when we get back, if Kat's not here yet, let her see the logs. Or better yet, look through my text messages," Spiederman said, handing Jude his phone.

_Hey r u awake?_

_OMG turn around!_

_R u busy?_

_Where r u?_

_I saw that ur goin 2 the movies w/Jamie. Can I come?_

_Wow wat a coinkidink that we're here at the same time!_

_R u at Jamie's?_

_Do u wanna do sumthin?_

_U wanna go 2 the movies?_

_I'm bored, lets hang!_

_R u ever not w/Jamie :P_

And it just went on and on.

"Wow. You've got like, the Spiederman charm thing turned up on blast," Jude said.

"No, its not. I even tried being rude to her, and she told Jamie she liked that," Spiederman said.

"Wow, kinda sucks to be you buddy," Jude said, kicking him in the butt. Jamie finally realized why he got along so well with Spiederman: he was like a guy version of Jude.

"I call shotgun!" Jude and Spiederman yelled when Jamie got the keys from Nana.

"No fair, you've been riding around with him all summer. I've never experienced Jamie driving before," Jude said.

"So, I call shotgun for life," Spiederman said.

"You can't call shotgun for life when everyone isn't present. That's like the rules of shotgun," Jude said.

"There's only one way of settling this," Jamie said. Jude took a sideways glance at Speed and nodded. He did the same. When Jamie opened his front door, Jude and Spiederman went rushing out of the door to the passenger side of the car.

Spiederman got there first and opened the door. He turned to laugh at Jude and noticed she wasn't behind him. She was sitting shotgun.

"Rule number one: never let your guard down," she said, laughing.

"Argh, fine," Spiederman said, getting into the backseat.

"Jude always wins," Jamie said, driving off.

"That's right," Jude said. As they reached the nearest store, they saw Kat's dad's car in the parking lot.

"Let's not go to this one and say we did," Spiederman said, pointing at her car.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Jude said. Spiederman and Jamie looked at each other.

"We'll let you see for yourself then," Jamie said, parking. Jude went to put on her sneakers as the guys got out of the car.

"Kat, I told you to just meet us back at Jamie's," Spiederman said.

"Yeah, but I figured I'd try to catch you guys here so I can have some sort of input on what's being bought," Kat said. She gave Spiederman a hug and grinned like an idiot.

"I think Jamie has the whole, 'what does Kat like to eat' thing covered," Spiederman said.

"Alright, let's go," Kat said, linking arms with Spiederman.

"You wouldn't leave without little old me would you?" Jude asked, getting out of the car.

"I was just about to say we have to wait for Jude," Spiederman said.

"Jude! When'd you get back?" Kat asked.

"Last night. I slept in and went over to Jamie's and yeah," Jude said.

"Oh. You could've called," Kat said.

"I slept in, and went to Jamie's. You called Spiederman. I was gonna say, 'hey let's call Kat and see what she's doing' but you beat me to it," Jude said.

"Whatever. Well, now we can go," Kat said. Jude looked at their linked arms and the look on Spiederman's face. When they were done, Jude and Spiederman were about to fight for shotgun again.

"Well if it's really that big of a deal, how about Jude you ride with Jamie, and Speed, you can ride with me," Kat said.

"You can't do that. It goes against the rules of shotgun," Spiederman said, looking at Jude for assistance.

"Yeah, when you lose shotgun, you have to sit in the backseat of the car that you've lost your shotgun in," Jude said.

"Yeah, sorry," Speed said, trying to sound sincere.

"Alright. Well I'll just meet you guys over there then," Kat said.


	3. The More The Merrier

**Wow, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the idea. I love the idea. And shotgun is the front seat. A lot of those rules are rules that I've made up. (Not for the story, I actually live by those rules of shotgun :D) Here's the next chapter, still taking place on the same day.**

!#$&()+

"I've never seen her like this. She's never one to be all touchy feely or act like an idiot around guys," Jude said. Kat actually tried to pull the whole, "blonde moment" thing.

"The worst thing she's done was call Jamie and ask him to the movies. I was on my way to the movies with this girl, and it was on my away message that I'm at the movies. So I don't know if she thought I was alone or whatever, but she shows up with Jamie and does the whole 'OMG what are you doing here?' thing. She was clearly flirting with me and my date got pissed. Needless to say, she hasn't called me back," Speed said.

"That sucks," Jude said.

"She will try to sit next to him, at all costs. Even if it means clawing your eyes out, Jude," Jamie said.

"Can't we make it a bikini pudding wrestling match?" Speed said, thoughtfully.

"Dude, you don't say that to Jude, ever," Jamie said.

"Are you one of those 'yay for women' people?" Speed asked.

"Feminist? Yes. I wouldn't call myself an extreme feminist but I do share some of their views," Jude said.

"Wow, I can't see how you can Kat are best friends, you two are complete opposites," Spiederman said.

"No we're not," Jude said.

"Yeah she is. She said pudding matches sound fun, and she loves games like Tomb Raider and Dead or Alive 3. Something about how they show that women are sexy," Speed said.

"Um, wow. What the hell happened this summer?" Jude asked.

"I don't know. Kat's done like, a complete 360. She's been trying to get Speed to teach her how to play guitar," Jamie said.

"Guitar? Kat, boy band, teenie bopper, Kat?" Jude asked.

"Teenie bopper? She seems to know her bands when I talk about them," Speed said.

"I knew it. I've missed out on so much crap. Kat plays music? She's obsessed with a guy. She, wow, she's completely changed. I'm gonna have to talk to her. Find out what's up," Jude said.

"We know what's up. It's Speed. She met him and she's doing all she can to get him to like her. But all its doing is make him hate her," Jamie said.

"Wow, tonight is gonna suck. I should call Kyle and Wally," Speed said.

"I love those two! How'd you meet them?" Jude asked.

"I'm not even sure," Speed said, laughing.

"Yeah because I never really talked to those two. I mean now I do, but before, it was like, which one's which," Jamie said, parking.

"Hey, who wants to come with me to my house to grab some clothes?" Jude asked when they were all out of the cars.

"I'm gonna go inside and put away the groceries," Kat said.

"I'll go with you!" Speed said to Jude.

"I'll go too," Kat said.

"I thought you were gonna help Jamie put away the food," Speed said.

"I'm sure Jamie can handle it himself," Kat said.

"It's alright, the both of you can come, I guess," Jude said.

"Cool," Kat said, once again linking her arms with his. When they got inside of her house, she saw her parents weren't home.

"Sweet, they're probably gone for the weekend," Jude said.

"That's pretty kickass," Speed said.

"Yeah, it totally kicks ass," Kat said.

When they got in Jude's room, she realized she never cleaned up. She had papers everywhere and she left her guitar sitting on her bed.

"Dude, you play?" Speed asked.

"Not really. This guy in New York gave it to me. I tried learning," Jude said.

"I can teach you, if you'd like," Speed said. He looked down on her bed and saw what were obvious lyrics to a song.

_Let me rise, let me fall_

_Let me breath_

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all_

_Let me break, let me crawl_

_Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall_

"Uh, sorry," Jude said, picking up her notebook and closing it.

"You write?" Speed asked.

"No. Well not like songs or anything. That was a poem. I can't sing," Jude said. Speed raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged off his suspicions.

"I can sing!" Kat exclaimed.

"Since when?" Jude laughed.

"Since, always," Kat said, glaring at Jude.

"Well that was a good poem," Speed said.

"I've got my clothes, we can leave," Jude said. She looked at the two of them and gave them a look that said "get out".

"So Spiederman, when are you gonna teach me how to play something?" Kat asked.

"Do you have a guitar yet?" Speed asked.

"Yes! I got one yesterday!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, well, then I guess whenever," Speed said.

"Kickass," Kat said, inserting something he says into her speech, using it completely wrong.

"So, Nana's not getting off of the couch. She said she's gonna sleep there. And that's the only huge TV with the DVD player," Jamie said.

"We can go to Jude's. Her parents are gone," Speed said.

"Really? Is that okay, Jude?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, my parents love you guys. Well, not really you, they don't know you, but I'm sure in due time they will," Jude said.

"How could they not," Speed said.

"Well…" Jude trailed off, making them laugh. Kat didn't get it. Jude wasn't even trying to get him to like her, and he was openly flirting with her.

"Jude, can I talk to you for a bit?" Kat asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Jude asked. They walked into another room in Jude's house.

"This whole Spiederman thing? Yeah, he's mine. Back off. You're totally messing up this thing that I've had going all summer," Kat said.

"I'm not doing anything. I just met the guy, sheesh," Jude said.

"But, he's flirting with you! Do you know how long it took him to flirt with me?" Kat asked.

"I'm not asking for him to flirt with me," Jude said. She didn't know he was flirting with her.

"Yes, well he's doing it, and you're doing a good job at flirting back. And like I said before, he's mine. So back off," Kat said.

"Kat, I could care less who Speed's is. I'm pretty sure he's not anyone's though. _He's_ not an object, and the Kat I knew before I left would've agreed," Jude said, walking out of the room.

"Jude, is it okay if Kyle and Wally come over?" Speed asked.

"The more the merrier," Jude said.

"Sweet! Okay, you guys know where she lives, right? Okay. Later," Speed said.

"Awesome, I love those guys," Jude said.

"Yeah. You need to hear those guys play. I think they should all get together and start a band, but Speed doesn't agree," Jamie said.

"I really don't know them that well to be in a band with them. Like, don't get me wrong, they're pretty good," Speed said.

"Pretty good? They kick ass. All they need is a good guitarist and vocalist and instant band," Jamie said.

"I'll join if they find a decent singer," Speed said, glancing at Jude.

"I told you, I can't sing," Jude said, angrily.

"You're right, you can't. I've heard cat meow better," Kat said, walking back into the room.

"I've actually never heard you sing," Jamie said.

"I don't," Jude said.

"Come on, I'm sure you can," Speed said.

"I can't, stop pushing it," Jude said.

"I'll sing," Kat said.

"This is all hypothetical. We're not really starting a band," Speed said. Kat glared at Jude and sat down next to Speed.

"Let's put in a movie," Jude said.

"Alright. Hey, I'm thirsty, what do you have," Speed said.

"A bunch of crap, I'll just bring some out here and so we can just grab some," Jude said.

"Okay, do you need any help or anything?" Speed asked.

"Thanks," Jude said. Kat glared at her some more as Speed got up to help her.

"Is she like, okay?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, she just, I don't know. She's changed," Jude said.

"That sucks, to be gone for two months and come back to everything being different," Speed said.

"Yeah, but then its like, am I supposed to change too? Become this boy crazy mindless twit?" Jude asked.

"Of course not. It's just something girls go through, and we really would wish it would end soon," Speed said.

"Really? Cause the guys at my school seem to go for it," Jude said.

"Well those guys must be idiots themselves, so there's no need to go after them," Speed said.

"You're right. Thanks," Jude said.

"No problem," Speed said. They got all of the drinks out of the refrigerator and set them on the coffee table.

**The conclusion of this day will be up either late tonight or early tomorrow! R&R.**


	4. Geez, Knock First

**This is a really long day. A lot of stuff happens during this day that sets the rest of the story up. So I had to break it down into a few chapters.**

"Speed can you pass me a Sprite?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Speed said, handing Kat a drink. He wasn't really paying attention to her and she was trying so hard to get his attention.

"Speed, are you almost done?" Kat asked.

"Sure, fine, whatever," Speed said. Kat let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're getting your ass kicked by a girl," Kyle said.

"I am not!" Speed said. He was trying hard to concentrate but it wasn't an easy task, with Kat constantly trying to talk to him. He and Jude were playing Tony Hawk and they were playing H-O-R-S-E. They both spelled out H-O-R-S and the last thing he wanted to do was lose to a girl.

He wasn't even paying attention to the trick Jude did, on account of Kat's interruptions.

"Speed, come on, I wanna talk to you. You're not even listening to me," Kat said, waving her hand in front of his face. This distracted him enough to cause him to not land his trick and earn himself an E, declaring Jude victorious.

"Great, now you can talk to me," Kat said. Speed groaned and went into the kitchen.

"What's his problem," Kat asked.

"You just made him lose. To a girl," Wally said.

"Hey, that girl happens to be me," Jude said.

"Well, he was so into the game, he was ignoring me," Kat said.

"So you made him lose? Yeah, he'll definitely like you now," Jude said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"She bugs me," Speed said.

"She's being too weird. And apparently there's nothing you can do about it," Jude said.

"I know. Or is there?" Speed said, raising an eyebrow. Somehow, Jude knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No! I hate that. And I'm not gonna be used for your fun," Jude said.

"Man! Fine. Just, like, try to keep her away from me?" Speed asked.

"You can't ask me to do that. She's my best friend," Jude said.

"Please?" Speed asked. He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Urgh I'm not making any promises," Jude said.

"Thanks," Speed sad, picking her up and spinning her. Kat walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Kat asked.

"There was a bug on the floor and Jude jumped up. I caught her," Speed said.

"Jude's not afraid of bugs," Kat said.

"I got bit by some bug this summer and they've scared me ever since," Jude lied.

"Awh, that's sweet of you, Speed," Kat said, hugging him.

"Yeah, sweet," Speed said, rolling his eyes. Kat glared at Jude as he let her go.

"I'm gonna go back out there," Jude said. She looked at Speed and half-smiled at him. She tried.

"I'm sorry for ruining your game," Kat said.

"It's okay," Speed said.

"Maybe, we can play?" Kat asked.

"Uh, maybe some other time," Speed said.

"Fine," Kat said, pouting. Or attempting to pout. Whatever she was doing was definitely _not_ a pout. In fact, he had to actively suppress his laughter to keep from laughing in her face. He walked back into the living room and saw that they had put on a movie. Kat walked over to the empty couch, in hopes that they could share it, but Speed ended up lying between Wally and Jude on the floor.

"Jude, when are your parents coming back?" Kyle asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're gone for the weekend. But if they decide to come home early, we can just all go back to Jamie's and go to sleep in his room," Jude said.

"Okay good," Kyle said. Jude smiled and watched the movie. She didn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing she knew, she was on the couch, alone, and Kat was laying between Speed and Jamie. Speed turned over and pulled Kat closer towards him.

Jude smirked and went into the kitchen to grab a soda. She's been doing that lately: waking up in the middle of the night. When she walked back into the living room, there was an empty spot where Speed was. She felt a tap on her shoulder and a hand go over her mouth. Her immediate response was to bite down on the hand, causing whoever it was to yelp.

Strangely, no one heard it.

"Speed, don't ever do that," Jude hissed when she saw it was him.

"Sorry, I wanted to scare you. How did Kat end up in your spot?" Speed asked.

"I'm not sure, I woke up and I was on the couch. When did you realize it was her?" Jude asked.

"When I reached over to grab someone and I got a bunch of hair in my face," Speed said.

"Reach over to grab someone? Or reach over to grab me?" Jude asked with her eyebrows raised. Speed tried to think of a witty retort but nothing came to mind. She smirked and ran upstairs to her room. She was changing into her pajamas when Speed walked inside.

"Geez knock first," Jude said.

"Sorry, I thought you were done," Speed said.

"Well, I am now. I'm gonna sleep up here," Jude said.

"Oh, okay, I'll go back downstairs," Speed said, turning around.

"I didn't say I was going to sleep yet," Jude said.

"Oh, well then, I'll just pull up some bed and join you," Speed said, smiling.

"You know what I don't get?" Speed asked, an hour later.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Why you have a guitar if you don't play," Speed said.

"I told you, it was given to me," Jude said.

"Yeah, but you don't even wanna learn," Jude said.

"Singing isn't my thing," Jude said.

"Oh, come on, everyone can sing. Everyone just, can't sound good," Speed said.

"Well, I can't do either," Jude said.

"Fine, be stubborn. Do you mind if I play it?" Speed asked.

"Go right ahead," Jude said. He grabbed her guitar and strummed a few chords.

_All I need is a day inside_

_Inside your mind to see what it's like_

_And all I'm missing in you I see_

_Am I who you want?_

_Am I what you need?_

"See, you can sing," Jude said.

"Yeah. I wrote that a while back. About this girl named Sarah. Things didn't work out between us," Speed said.

"I'm sorry," Jude said.

"No its okay. I like to think things happen for reasons, you know?" Speed asked.

"Yeah," Jude said, smiling.

"I don't know about you, but all this talking has made me tired," Speed said, after some more talking.

"Mmhm, me too," Jude mumbled.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs," Speed said.

"I'm comfortable," Jude said. She was lying across him.

"You want me to stay in here?" Speed asked.

"Mmhm," Jude said.

"Alright, but I'm gonna have to move a little bit, so I can get comfortable," Speed said.

"Okay," she said, drifting off to sleep. Speed shifted around a bit so that they both were comfortable and then he joined her in her slumber.

**Finally the end of that day. Coming next: what happens when Speed and Jude are found in the same bed? And you won't believe who catches them! _(You probably will…)_**


	5. What's Going On Here?

**I'm happy I've got some people loving this concept!**

"What's going on here?" Jude heard someone yell. She felt a warm body next to hers and remembered Speed slept in her room. She looked towards the voice and immediately jumped out of bed.

"Oh, mom, this is, Vincent, he lives next door," Jude said. She was blushing like mad, even though she didn't get caught doing anything. Speed slept through Victoria's yelling.

"You said you were staying over at Jamie's house. This isn't Jamie's house and this isn't Jamie," her mom said.

"Nana was sleeping on the couch and we needed to watch TV so everyone came over, and we watched movies downstairs. I woke up in the middle of the night and so did Vin so he came in here. I swear all we did is talk," Jude said.

"I don't care if all you did was pray, you have a strange boy in your bed and we weren't home. And he's the only one here, why is that?" Victoria asked.

"What are you talking about? Kat, Jamie, Wally, and Kyle are sleeping on the floor in the living room," Jude said.

"There's no one downstairs. Now you wake this boy up and tell him to go home. He is not to set foot in this house without permission, and you are grounded, young lady," Victoria said.

"Grounded?" Jude asked.

"Yes. No television, no phone, no computer, no friends, three weeks," Victoria said.

"Mom, that's not fair, you don't even wanna hear my side of the story," Jude said.

"What's not fair is you taking advantage of your dad and I going out for the night. Three weeks, no if ands or buts about it," Victoria said, walking out of Jude's room.

Jude looked over at Speed and sighed. Three weeks? She wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it. She just went a whole summer without seeing them.

"Speed, wake up," Jude said, nudging him. He groaned and rolled over.

"Speed, wake up, this is serious," Jude said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Somehow, everyone else left, and my mom came in here and saw me and you sleeping and freaked out. I'm grounded for three weeks," Jude said.

"I'm sorry, dude; I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I thought it would be cool for everyone to come over here," Speed said.

"It's not your fault. She's mad that you were in here, and that she didn't see anyone else, so she automatically assumes I was lying about everyone else being here. and you're not allowed over here without permission first," Jude said.

"That's great, so your parents already hate me," Speed said.

"Pretty much. So, I guess I'll see you when school starts," Jude said.

"Here, if they decide to take your phone from you, just use this," Speed said, handing her his phone.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. You need some outside interaction with the world. I've got a house phone I can use, and this will keep Kat from harassing me," Speed said.

"Thank you. I'll see you on Monday then," Jude said, hugging him.

"My room's right across the walkway," Speed pointed.

"Oh yeah, well then I'll just like, shine a light through your window then," Jude said.

"Okay," he said, laughing. He walked downstairs, apologized to Jude's mom, and left. Jude sighed and lay back onto her bed.

"Jude, what was that all about?" Sadie said, coming into her room.

"Jamie got a new best friend, Spiederman, and we were supposed to stay at Jamie's but Nana wasn't letting us watch TV so we watched it here, Kat's been like obsessed with Speed all summer and invited herself, Kyle and Wally were invited, and we watched a bunch of movies and fell asleep. Speed and I woke up and I came in here to sleep, and we just talked for a few hours until I got tired. Well, we fell asleep together, in my bed, and mom freaked. What I don't get is, where did Kat, Jamie, Kyle, and Wally disappear to," Jude said.

"That's weird, when I got in this morning, I saw them and I was like my mom and dad are coming so they'd better leave and they're like okay. I figured you were up here, and Jamie's like where's Jude and Speed and Kat's like Speed went home or something. I didn't realize they were talking about a person. I would've come up here if I had known that there was a boy in your bed," Sadie said.

"It wasn't like we did anything. I just met the guy," Jude said.

"You slept in a bed with a guy you just met?" Sadie asked.

"When you say it like that, it sounds so bad. I met him yesterday morning, he's our neighbor. And like, we both woke up last night so we came in here and talked for a few hours. I just feel really comfortable around him. I mean, I sleep in the same bed as Jamie and mom thinks its cute. How fair is that?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, mom is being a freak lately. I don't know what's up with her and dad," Sadie said.

"Yeah, like sometimes, it seems like they're being overly nice," Jude said.

"Yeah! I've been trying to figure out how to describe how they've been acting and overly nice is how to put it. But mom's grounding you for three weeks is ridiculous," Sadie said.

"Yeah, something must've happened this morning between her and dad," Jude said, frowning.

"Banish those thoughts Jude, I'm sure everything's okay between them," Sadie said.

"Yeah, I hope so. Speed left me his phone, I'm gonna call Jamie and tell him what happened," Jude said.

"Okay, just come to my room if you need anything," Jude said.

"Alright, thanks Sade," Jude said. She scrolled through Speed's phone book until she found Jamie.

"Dude, where are you?" Jamie said when he answered.

"Speed went home. What the hell happened this morning?" Jude said.

"Why do you have Speed's phone?" Jamie asked.

"My mom grounded me because when she came home, she saw me and Speed sleeping in bed together, and no one else was here," Jude said.

"Whoa, how'd you and Speed end up in bed?" Jamie asked.

"When everyone fell asleep, I'm assuming Kat put me on the couch and took my spot next to Speed. I woke up, and Speed woke up from her hair, so we went into my room and talked until we fell asleep," Jude said.

"This morning, Kat said Speed told her he had to go home for something, and that's where he was," Jamie said.

"Well, now, I'm grounded for three weeks, and Speed isn't to step foot in this house without permission, which I highly doubt is going to be given," Jude said.

"Why do you have his phone?" Jamie asked.

"He gave it to me, because they're taking my phone, TV, and computer," Jude said.

"Dude, that sucks, I can't believe Kat would lie to get you in trouble," Jamie said.

"I can't either. She went way too far," Jude said.

"Yeah. Well, I'll just call this phone if something comes up, and you call me when you need anything," Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie," Jude said, hanging up. Jude sighed and sat on her bed. She needed to think about what to do about Kat. She was supposed to be her best friend and she was doing something like letting a guy get between them.

_Sry 4 getin u in truble w/ jude's rents. I hope you're not mad._

Kat was already texting Speed.

_Thanks for waking me up, btw. I'm not allowed to come over here again, and she's grounded._

Jude knew it was wrong to pretend to be Speed but she wanted to know what Kat's deal was.

_Its not like u ned 2 go ova ther 4 nething. And I guess her bein grounded means we can talk more :D_

Jude was starting to get mad.

_So you did this so that she would get grounded? What kind of friend are you?_

_Wel shes tryin 2 get in btw us n that's not cool. Bsides, who told her to sleep w/ u_

_She didn't try to sleep with me. I went into her room. Shit, with friends like you, who needs enemies. _

_Speed im sry, I didn't no I didn't want u to think that im a bad person._

Jude didn't bother replying.

"Jude, mom and dad are fighting," Sadie said, coming into her room.

"What?" Jude asked.

"They're fighting. Dad's not even here, mom's on the phone with him," Sadie said.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, apparently they're thinking about getting a divorce," Sadie said. She looked like she was about to cry. Speed's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Jude said.

"Hey, what's going on at your house? I can hear your mom yelling," Speed said.

"I don't know, but it's not good," Jude said.

"Is everything alright?" Speed asked.

"Sadie said she's yelling about getting a divorce," Jude said. Just saying it out loud made her want to cry.

"Oh man, that has to be horrible. Do you need me to stay on the phone?" Speed asked.

"No, I'm gonna talk to Sadie, thanks for calling me though. I'll call you if I need anything," Jude said.

"Alright," Speed said, hanging up.

Jude and Sadie sat on the bed, listening to their mom's side of the argument. They heard the front door open and slam and heard someone run up the stairs.

"Get all of your crap out of here, Stuart! You leave and find your own place to live," Victoria said. Jude and Sadie gasped.

"I would rather be gone than spend another minute living with you," Stuart yelled. Jude began to cry. She always saw herself as having the perfect family. And it was all being taken away from her.

**W00t new chapter! And Jude's singing will come, soon. **


	6. Doesn't Mean I'm Helpless

**Life pretty much sucks for Jude right now. I swear, it'll get better!**

"How are you getting to school?" Victoria asked Jude on Monday morning. Jude barely said two words to her mother, ever since Saturday morning.

"Jamie and Speed," Jude said.

"Speed? Is that that boy's name?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, that's his name. Vincent Spiederman. And they are driving me to school this morning. And every morning, as a matter of fact. So I won't be needing you to do that," Jude said.

Victoria was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Hello Ms. Harrison," Jamie said.

"Good morning Ms. Harrison," Speed said.

"I'm leaving," Jude said, grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute, I have to take a picture," Victoria said.

"I'd rather not remember this year's first day of school," Jude said.

"It'll just take a few seconds. You can even have the boys in the picture with you," Victoria said. She was trying to be nice to Jude, but Jude was just angry at the world at that time.

"I thought you banned Speed from the house," Jude said.

"Vincent can be in the picture if you want him to," Victoria said.

"Fine, _mother_. Speed, Jame, come here," Jude called. They rearranged themselves and posed for a picture. Jude faked her smile and left as soon as the picture was done.

"Where has Sadie been?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. She's got some new boyfriend. He's like, uber rich or something too, because he's been like, showering her in gifts and he has this pretty sweet car. She hasn't brought him over yet though," Jude said.

"She's been staying at his house?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. I don't think mom knows or cares," Jude said.

"So why don't you just lock your door and come over to either mine or Jamie's house?" Speed asked.

"Because my mother has been trying to be all nice to me and crap, ever since dad and Sadie went AWOL," Jude said.

"I'm sorry dude," Jamie said, hugging her. Speed half smiled at her. He's been the one she called every night to talk about what's been going on, so he knew the whole story. The fact that he knew it before Jamie made him feel better about himself.

"Yeah. But, hey, what can I do about it," Jude said. She got into the car and threw her bag into the back seat.

"Dude, did you pack any candy?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, it's in my bag," Jude said. Speed reached in and pulled out the candy. A paper came out with it.

_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?_

_If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see_

_And just because I want someone when I'm alone_

_Doesn't mean I'm helpless, that I can't stand on my own_

"Did you find it?" Jude asked. She turned around and saw he was looking at her paper.

"Oh, sorry, this came out too. This is really good, did you just write this?" Speed asked.

"No, I found the lyrics online. I thought they were cool, so I copied it," Jude said, quickly.

"Oh, who sings the song?" Speed asked.

"Meghan," Jude said.

"Meghan what? I would like to hear this song," Speed said.

"Just Meghan. You might not find her song, she's really underground," Jude said.

"Well, you found her lyrics, I'm sure I could find her song," Speed said.

"Oh yeah. Well good luck with that," Jude said. Speed was confused. He knew that Jude wrote them, but he couldn't figure out why should wouldn't admit to writing them.

"Well, I'm off to homeroom, I shall see you in English and you in Chemistry," Jude said before walking off.

"Jamie, are you sure Jude doesn't sing?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jamie asked.

"That paper I pulled out, those are lyrics to a song. And the other day, I found other lyrics. The first one she claimed was a poem and this one is something she just found online? I don't believe her one bit," Speed said.

"Why would she lie?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," Speed said.

"Even if it is a song, obviously Jude doesn't want us to know. The best thing to do would be to leave it alone," Jamie said.

"She just sounds like she would have an amazing voice," Speed said.

"Are you still mad, Speed?" Kat asked, walking up to them.

"Mad about what?" Speed asked.

"Me getting you banned from Jude's house," Kat said. Speed looked at Jamie who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You said I got you banned from Jude's house because I didn't wake you up. And you called me a bad friend," Kat said.

"When was this?" Speed asked.

"Saturday morning. We're you half sleep when you replied?" Kat asked. Speed's mouth formed an "O". Jude had his phone, she must've replied pretending to be him.

"Oh yeah, yeah I don't know, that was a pretty mean thing to do," Speed said.

"But I'm really sorry. Jude's like my best friend, I just felt threatened," Kat said. Now Speed was confused.

"I'll have to think about it," Speed said, walking away. That girl did a good job at confusing him.

"Jude! Your homeroom is next to mine!" Speed said when he noticed Jude standing outside of a class.

"That's convenient," Jude said, smiling. He walked into the class and put his stuff down.

"Who's he?" Angelica, one of Jude's classmates, asked.

"Vincent," Jude said.

"How'd you meet him? He's gorgeous," Amanda, Angelica's best friend asked.

"Yeah, didn't you just get back on Friday?" Angelica asked.

"He and Jamie became BFFs over the summer, while I was gone," Jude said. She didn't know why she was talking to them. She hated Angelica and Amanda. They fell under the 'annoying girls' category.

"Hey what's this whole Kat thing?" Speed asked when he walked back to the outside of the class.

"What Kat thing?" Jude asked.

"She said I was texting her about being a bad friend," Speed said.

"Oh, because she was texting you about why she had to get me in trouble, because I was getting in between you two or something," Jude said.

"You're dating Kat?" Angelica asked.

"No, she's…I don't know, weird," Speed said.

"Oh, so you're not dating anyone?" Amanda asked.

"Nope," Speed said, oblivious to the fact that they were hitting on him.

"Well I'm Angelica and this is Amanda. If you ever, like, need anything, just come looking for us," Angelica said.

"That's good to know," Speed said.

"In fact, just call one of us!" Amanda said.

"Yeah, def, let me put our numbers in your phone," Angelica said. Jude pulled Speed's phone out of her purse.

"Not you, him," Amanda said.

"Jude's using my phone until she gets ungrounded," Speed said.

"Why?" Angelica asked.

"It's kind of my fault that she's grounded. I don't really wanna get into details, so I'll just say that she's using my phone until she gets hers back," Speed said.

"Okay then," Angelica said, putting their numbers into the phone.

"I'll see you after class," Speed said, hugging Jude and walking into his homeroom.

"So is he like, looking for a girlfriend?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, that's not the first thing I asked him when I met him," Jude said.

"You should like, put in a good word for us," Angelica said.

"And why is that?" Jude asked.

"Because, well, we know about your huge crush on Derek, and we could so help you out with him," Amanda said.

"I don't have a huge crush on Derek. I can't stand him, actually," Jude said.

"Oh, well he likes you," Amanda said.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, and he would love to like, talk to you, but we won't tell him anything unless you talk to Vincent about us," Angelica said. Jude never had a boyfriend before. Guys always assumed she and Jamie were together and never approached her. The bell to leave homeroom rang.

"Just think about it," Amanda said. Jude grabbed her stuff and walked out of class.

"Bye Vincent," Angelica said, winking at him.

"Bye," Amanda said, running her hand down his chest. The two girls walked out of the class room, leaving Speed confused.

"What was that about?" Speed asked.

"They want me to put in a good word. For the both of them. I don't think they realized you would only choose one of them," Jude said.

"Well…" Speed trailed off. Jude playfully punched him.

"Kidding," he said. He wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and walked her to her next class, which she shared with Jamie.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get lost on the way to my next class," Speed said.

"Really? OMG what is it?" Amanda asked, walking up to him.

"Algebra II," Speed said.

"I'm taking Geometry; they'll be in the same hallway. That is so cool beans," Amanda said.

"Oh, cool," Speed said. He gave Jude a look that said 'save me' and Jude laughed.

"You're on your own dude. I'll see you next period," Jude said.

"Alright," Speed said, dejectedly.

"Hey, Jude," a guy behind her said. Jude turned around and her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest. If she thought Derek was hott last year, she didn't know what to call him then.

"Hey, Derek," Jude said, grinning.

**How is this doing so far? I hope you guys like it.**


	7. The Beauty of Jude

**Yaya for reviews! That's what keeps me motivated.**

"How was your summer?" Derek asked.

"It was, it was fine, th-thanks," Jude said. She didn't know why she was stuttering, but she was.

"Hey," Jamie said, walking up to the two. He noticed the huge grin on Jude's face, which was odd, considering how Derek managed to get under her skin the year before.

"Hey Jamison!" Derek said. That's been his nickname for Jamie for years. And he hated it now just as much as he did then.

"Are we all in English together?" Jamie asked.

"Looks like it. Another year of fun," Derek said, smirking. That's where he and Jude met. Every year since 7th grade he and Jude had the same English class.

"Yeah, fun," Jude said, smiling. By the end of class, Jude was still unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

"Jude, what was up in there?" Jamie asked as they were walking to her chemistry class. Jamie had physics which was in the same hallway.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked.

"You were all giddy around Derek. You were doing exactly what you hate for girls to do. And you hate Derek," Jamie said.

"I was not," Jude said, blushing.

"But you do hate him?" Jamie asked.

"I never really hated him. He just annoyed me. He liked to disagree with me all the time and argue," Jude said.

"And now?" Jamie asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about this. Hey Speed!" Jude exclaimed.

"Hey, Jude?" Speed said, quizzically.

"Looks like the counselors thought it would be funny to put us together two periods in a row," Derek said into her ear before walking into class.

"Who's he?" Speed asked.

"Only the most hottest guy in school, silly. Well, besides you. Word is, he has this huge thing for Jude," Amanda said, walking up to them.

"You're in here too?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. Hey amazing idea, how about you and Derek pair up and me and Vincent can pair up!" Amanda squealed.

"This class isn't done in pairs. It's done in threes, look," Jude said, pointing inside.

"So you and Derek and someone else, and me and Vincent and someone else," Amanda said.

"I'm sitting with Jude," Speed said.

"So me you and Jude then," Amanda said.

"Come sit with me," Derek said from inside the room.

"Come on Speed," Jude said, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, who's this?" Derek asked.

"This is my neighbor, Vincent Spiederman," Jude said.

"Sup," Speed said. They sat down, Jude in the middle and each guy on either side of her.

"So, what'd you do over the summer?" Derek asked Spiederman.

"I moved here, hung out with a bunch of people, made some new friends," Speed said.

"Oh you're the new kid that I'm hearing so much about," Derek said.

"Everyone's talking about me?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, you're like this musician, you can sing, you're "hott", you're hilarious, every girl in school pretty much wants you, blah, blah, blah," Derek said.

"It's only second period," Speed said, laughing.

"Yeah, well people have been talking ever since you got here and went to that party. I can't stop hearing about you," Derek said.

"That's funny. The girls here, they're rather, wow. They just throw themselves at me," Speed said.

"Yeah, I told you I hate most of the girls here," Jude said, glancing at Amanda.

"If they were like you, it'd be great," Speed said.

"But then there wouldn't be anything special about me," Jude said.

"Ah yes, that's the beauty of Jude. Only one person can be her," Speed said.

"I like it better this way," Jude said.

"So uh I called you this weekend. To see what your English class was. And see if you wanted to do anything," Derek said, interrupting their flirting.

"I got grounded. So I'm using Speed's phone until I get mine back," Jude said.

"What'd you do?" Derek asked.

"Long story short, I had a bunch of people at my house, I didn't know my mom was coming home early, she was already pissed and I made things worse. Well, Speed made things worse. Anywho, I'm grounded for three weeks, and he feels like it was his fault so he gave me his phone," Jude said.

"Oh, so I can call you on this phone?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Jude said, jotting down Speed's number and giving it to Derek.

"Sweet, so what are you doing after school?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Jude said, smiling. Derek was having a strange effect on her. They usually would have been fighting by then, but now she felt like he was going to ask her on a date. And she was actually happy.

"You are, we wanted to surprise you, but me and Jamie are taking you out," Speed said.

"But I'm grounded," Jude said. She just remembered that.

"Yeah but we thought of an awesome way for your mom to let you out of the house," Speed said.

"Does it have to do with the?" Jude asked.

"Yeah," Speed said.

"With what?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Jude and Speed said at the same time, laughing afterwards.

"And how long have you two known each other?" Derek asked.

"Since Friday. It's amazing how much you can learn about a person in a few days," Jude said.

"A few hours," Speed said.

"So, Jude, are you and Derek gonna go hang out today?" Amanda asked, turning around.

"No she already has plans with Jamie and Vincent," Derek said.

"Just call me Spiederman or Speed," Speed said.

"You can hang out with those two tomorrow," Amanda said.

"If I don't hang out with them today, I can't go anywhere at all. They know a way to get my mom to let me leave," Jude said.

"Oh yeah, the grounding. Well me and Derek can join you. And Angelica. It could be like…a double date!" Amanda said.

"Me and Jude aren't together," Spiederman said.

"No silly, me and you and Angelica make one date and Derek and Jude make another date," Amanda said.

"And Jamie?" Jude asked.

"Oh yeah. Well bring that Kat chick," Amanda said.

"No!" Speed said.

"Yeah, that girl's annoying. She was at this party with me and a bunch of people complaining about how this guy wouldn't call her," Derek said.

"That would be me," Speed said.

"Why isn't anyone asking me what I wanna do?" Jude asked.

"What do you wanna do," Speed asked.

"I wanna hang with my friends. No offence to you two, but there's a reason behind them taking me out today, and it's really not any of your business," Jude said.

"Oh, okay," Derek said.

"But when I'm not grounded anymore, we can def hang out," Jude said.

"Good. As long as we can be civilized," Derek said, smiling.

"Yeah," Jude said. Speed finally realized what was going on. Derek liked Jude. And he had a feeling Jude didn't know who she liked.

**Reviews!**


	8. Gor For It

**All of your reviews make me so happy.**

"So, what was up with you and Derek today?" Jamie asked later that day. The three of them were sitting on Speed's couch eating pizza.

"You asked me earlier, and I told you nothing," Jude said.

"Yeah but that was before the whole date thing was set up," Jamie said.

"That thing is a date?" Speed asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Jude said.

"Everyone is talking about it," Jamie said.

"This is so stupid. Its only the first day of school and I'm so confused," Jude said.

"About what? Do you like him or something?" Speed asked.

"No. I hate him. Or I thought I hated him. I definitely don't like him though," Jude said.

"Then what are you confused about?" Jamie asked.

"I just feel like, I don't know, I'm being left behind. Like, everyone's changed over the summer, and I'm still freshman Jude," Jude said.

"Everyone's changed?" Jamie asked.

"You got a new best friend, Kat is being strange, Derek's being nice, Amanda and Angelica are dying to be _my_ friend, people are talking about me; this is all new to me," Jude said.

"Maybe you finally grew into your looks," Jamie said.

"As in I was ugly before!" Jude exclaimed.

"No, not that, I mean maybe you had the look of someone older and now you're more mature," Jamie said.

"So I used to be an immature brat?" Jude asked.

"No, argh I don't know what I'm trying to say," Jamie said.

"Maybe he's trying to say, your looks match your personality," Speed said.

"Thanks," Jude said dryly.

"Jude, that's a good thing. You have the best personality I've ever seen," Speed said, smiling. Jude blushed and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"So I think I may do this whole band thing with Kyle and Wally. We were talking about it in Music. There's this back to school talent show coming up, so we're gonna try for it," Speed said.

"Are you going to be the lead singer?" Jude asked.

"I have no choice," Speed said.

"Please don't get into the singing thing again," Jamie said.

"Really. Why can't you just accept the fact that I can't sing?" Jude asked.

"Because I've never heard you sing. So until I do, I won't know if you can or can't. And I'm having trouble trying to believe that you can't," Speed said.

"I'm gonna go," Jude said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because he won't take 'no' for an answer. You're so stubborn, Vin," Jude said, grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"You had to bring it up?" Jamie asked.

"I'm gonna continue to until she proves to me that she can't sing," Speed said.

"All you're doing is pissing her off, and that's not the smart thing to do if you want her to pick you over Derek," Jamie said.

"Who said I want her to pick me over Derek? I don't even like her," Speed said.

"Even Nana knows you like her," Jamie said.

"Am I that obvious?" Speed asked.

"So you do like her! I was joking!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What! I can't believe I fell for that," Speed said, angrily.

"I can't believe it either," Jamie said, laughing.

"Man, I don't know. I just met her and she's like, amazing," Speed said.

"Everyone goes through the Jude stage in their life. She's like, the perfect girl," Jamie said.

"Do you like her?" Speed asked.

"I did once. But then I realized we're too much like brother and sister to ever date," Jamie said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't wanna like," Speed said.

"Dude, I'm sure. Go for it. I mean, I think you're like the perfect guy for her," Jamie said.

"Okay," Speed said, smiling.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Jamie asked.

"When the time comes," Speed said.

"You should tell her now. Just run up to her and kiss her, and kiss her like you mean it," Jamie said.

"I'm gonna pretend I'm not having this conversation with you right now," Speed said.

"Well you need to do it, before Derek does. Cause he's not one to hold back," Jamie said.

"Let me call her and tell her to come back over here," Speed said, dialing his phone number.

"Hello?" Jude answered.

"Hey, are you mad?" Speed asked.

"No," Jude said.

"Okay, good. So can you come back over here?" Speed asked.

"Uh I'm gonna have to call you back, I'm on the phone with Derek," Jude said, switching lines.

"Is she coming?" Jamie asked.

"She's on the phone with Derek," Speed said. He frowned and went into his room.

"Hey, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow," Jamie said.

Speed sat on his bed. He could see out the window and Jude had her window wide open. He looked across and saw her sit on the bed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Idiot," he mumbled. He lay back onto his bed and thought of how stupid he was. If he hadn't asked Jude about singing, she would've never left, and she wouldn't be on the phone with Derek. He put on a CD laid back down. When his CD was done, he still heard singing. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

He peaked out of his window and saw Jude strumming her guitar, singing a song.

_Am I a rock or a rose or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you wanna go?_

_Cause I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder than it has to be_

_How strong, how strong_

_Do you think I am?_

Jude was so into her song. After she got off the phone, she began to write more notes on her song, and come up with a different sound. The one she was singing just then was her favorite. She stopped playing and smiled. Then she looked up and saw that Speed was staring at her.

"Shit," they both said at once.

**!#$&r()**

Jude tried to prepare herself for the awkward car ride the next morning, but nothing could prepare her for what happened.

"Jude, I don't mean to impose or anything, but do you think it'd be possible to pick me up? I kinda don't have a ride to school," Derek said, calling Jude in the morning.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, let me ask," Jude said.

"Hey Jamie, can we go pick up Derek, he doesn't have a ride this morning," Jude said.

Jamie looked over at Speed who gave a sad nod that went unnoticed to Jude.

"Yeah tell him to be ready now," Jamie said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," Jude said, hanging up the phone. The ride to Derek's house was eerily silent.

"Okay, this is the quietest you two have been, wait you two have never been quiet. Are you still mad over yesterday?" Jamie asked.

"No," Jude and Speed said.

"What happened?" Jamie asked. Jude smiled, she was pretty sure Speed told and he proved her wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just incredibly tired," Speed said.

"So am I," Jude said.

"Alright then. I'll just shut up about it," Jamie said. When they picked up Derek, he insisted on sitting next to Jude in the back.

"Hey," he said, hugging her.

"Hey," she said, quietly.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Thanks Jamison. And hey Spiderman," Derek said.

"Hey," Speed said. He looked at the two in the rearview mirror and didn't like what he saw. Derek had his arm around her and his hand on her knee.

"I really like you," Speed heard him whisper. Then there was silence.

**New chapter coming ASAP. I have to write it while it's still fresh in my head!**


	9. I Know A Singer When I See One

**I was trying to finish the next Heart Doesn't Fit chapter, but since you guys want this one more, here it is! Sorry for it taking so long, my internet stopped working :(**

Speed didn't want to finish his day. He wanted to leave school, he didn't want to sit through Chemistry class with Derek and Jude, especially not after what happened.

"_Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Speed asked turning around. He saw Jude's lips attached to Derek's. Jamie parked in a space and Speed immediately got out. He heard the door slam and Jude calling his name, but he continued walking._

Only second period and it was all over school. Jude had a boyfriend. And it wasn't him.

**!#&(**

"Sadie, I need some sisterly advice," Jude said when she called her from Speed's phone.

"I've got something better. Remember that boyfriend I have? Well he's bringing me home to pick you up to take us out to eat," Sadie said.

"Well I'm not home yet, so don't go," Jude said.

"It's okay, we'll wait for you," Sadie said.

"Alright, love you," Jude said, hanging up. She sighed. Speed was avoiding her, like the plague. It wasn't that she wanted Derek to kiss her, because she did, but she didn't want Speed to get mad.

She thought of hundreds of ways to make him happy and then it hit her. Literally.

"Hey watch where you're throwing stuff," Jude said, picking up what hit her on her head. It was a flyer for the talent show scheduled for two weeks.

She walked over to the sign up sheet and saw that Speed, Kyle, and Wally were already signed up. So she signed up as well. She didn't want to put her real name, because she didn't want anyone to know, so she put a different name.

"Alexz Johnson." It said.

**!#$$&(**

"Does your sister sing?" Sadie's boyfriend asked. They were in the living room and one of Jude's songs was sitting on the floor.

"No. Well come to think of it, I've never heard her sing before," Sadie said.

"These are some really good lyrics," he said.

"They're probably just poems," Sadie said.

"Yeah, probably," he said, putting it back where he found it.

Jude entered the house, filled with happiness. Derek walked her home, and on the way there they saw Speed, Kyle, and Wally, and she got a half smile from Speed. So he didn't completely hate her.

"Jude!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Ahh!" Jude screamed.

"It never gets old," Sadie said, hugging her sister.

"Wow, I've missed you," Jude said.

"I've missed you too. I want you to meet someone," Sadie said, tapping her boyfriend. He turned around and Jude gasped.

"Tommy Quincy!" Jude exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah," Tommy said.

"Wow, you're dating an ex-boy band guy. I would never have guessed it!" Jude exclaimed.

"Well he's a producer now," Sadie said.

"Yeah, I produce. You don't happen to sing by any chance, do you?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, why?" Jude asked.

"I would record you a demo, for free. Well for having such an amazing sister too," Tommy said, kissing Sadie on the cheek.

"Oh, nope I sound like a sick cat," Jude said, chuckling.

"Well, that's not good now, is it," Tommy said.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, lets go get some food, I'm starved," Sadie said, walking out of the door.

"Hey, Jude, I'm a producer. I know a singer when I see one. You should really learn to keep better track of your songs. It could fall into the wrong hands," Tommy said, picking up her song.

"This is really good," he said, handing it to her.

"Not just because you're dating my sister?" Jude asked.

"Sadie has a horrible singing voice, and I'd never let her record something. Let me hear what you got," Tommy said.

"No, I just wrote it, I don't sing," Jude said.

"Whatever," Tommy said, walking out of the house.

"Hey, Jude, Spiederman's joining us!" Sadie said, when they walked outside.

"Oh, uh, okay," Jude said. She didn't want him there when she needed to talk to Sadie about him, and she was pretty sure he didn't wanna be there.

"This is okay right?" Sadie asked as they were on their way to wherever Tommy was taking them.

"As long as Harrison's boyfriend doesn't have a fit, I really don't care," Speed said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sadie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Derek, actually," Jude said.

Sadie made a face. She hated Derek. She's known him for a while, and she hated him.

"Oh, well, I think he would be a bit pissed if he found out Speed was out with us," Sadie said, smirking.

"Sadie, don't tell him," Jude pleaded.

"I won't, I won't," Sadie said, laughing.

"Do you not like him?" Speed asked.

"She hates him," Jude said. She sighed and prayed that Derek didn't call.

Of course he did.

"Hey, uh Jude, what are you wearing tomorrow?" he asked. She thought it was a little weird to be asking that but she answered.

"My usual, why?" Jude asked.

"Nothing, I just heard that some people were talking bad about you, and about me, being with you because of the way you dressed," Derek said.

"Oh, well, maybe you can like, come over later then and pick something else for me to wear," Jude said.

"Really? Why not now?" Derek asked.

"Um, because I'm kind of out with Sadie and her boyfriend. And Speed," Jude said.

"Wait, Speed's there? What for?" Derek asked.

"Sadie invited him," Jude said.

"Well, you could've uninvited him," Derek said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Speed's my friend," Jude said, smiling at Speed. He half smiled at her. He would rather be more then friends.

"So you're saying it wouldn't be a problem if I went and hung out with some random girls," Derek said.

"No, look, its not like that. Geez," Jude said.

"I just don't trust him, you know?" Derek asked.

"I don't know why," Jude said.

"Look, I'm going to your house. If you're not there when I get back, then whatever," Derek said, hanging up.

"I need to get home," Jude said, sheepishly.

"What happened?" Speed asked.

"Derek, he thinks something will happen," Jude said.

"That's so stupid, and you're gonna listen to him?" Speed asked.

"I gotta go, I'm so sorry guys," Jude said.

"I'll be back," Tommy said.

"Do you even like this guy?" Tommy asked.

"Well we just started going out today. I mean its weird, like he's been like…my most hated for years, and then I see him and I'm all giddy inside and then he kissed me this morning," Jude said.

"Whoa this morning? And he's already telling you what to wear?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jude said, sighing.

"That's not cool. For anyone to do," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but like, Derek's the hottest guy, at our school, and he likes me," Jude said.

"Yes, but do you like him?" Tommy asked. Jude looked out the window and saw Derek sitting on her porch.

"I gotta go," Jude said.

"About that song, here's my card," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Jude said.

"Who's he?" Derek asked.

"Sadie's boyfriend," Jude said.

"What did he give you?" Derek asked.

"His business card. He's a producer, I told him I'd give it to Kyle and Wally," Jude said.

"I've never heard of him," Derek said.

"Tommy Quincy. Ex boy bander," Jude said.

"Still don't know who he is. So let's go inside," Derek said. Jude entered her house and led him to her room.

"You play?" Derek asked, noticing her guitars.

"No, Speed left them over here the other day," Jude said.

"He's been in your room?" Derek asked.

"Speed's become a really good friend these past few days. His room is right across from mine," Jude said.

"What did you two do?" Derek asked.

"Nothing. I usually just stay up talking to him," Jude said.

"About what?" Derek asked.

"Its funny because, its absolutely nothing," Jude said, laughing.

"Well then that's pointless," Derek said, opening her closet.

"Here, wear this shirt. You should go shopping with Amanda and Angelica," Derek said.

"I hate that shirt, and I hate them," Jude said.

"Yeah well that's the only nice shirt you own. And they're my friends, so go shopping with them tomorrow," Derek said.

"I'm grounded, and I don't have money, and I think that my shirts are fine," Jude said.

"Babe, don't get mad. I just don't want people to talk bad about you. I care about you," Derek said, softly. Jude felt bad for getting upset. She realized he was only thinking about her.

"Alright. I'll see if my mom can give me some money and I'll go with them tomorrow. Okay?" Jude asked.

"Mmhm," Derek said, kissing her.

After his fun-filled afternoon with Tommy and Sadie, Speed went back home and into his room. He noticed Jude's blinds were open and saw Derek was on top of her, kissing her.

He saw Jude push him off and say something. Derek stood up and stormed out of her room. Speed called her to find out what just happened.

"Dude, are you alright?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, how'd you know I wouldn't be," Jude said.

"Your window is open," Speed said plainly.

"Oh, heh. No it was just time for him to leave," Jude said.

"Are you sure?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. But thanks. I thought you like, hated me," Jude said.

"I'm a little mad, and I think you know why. But I do care about you," Speed said.

"It's strange how close we are. I feel like I've known you all of my life," Jude said.

"I know what you mean," Speed said, smiling.

He just couldn't stay mad at her.

**Double posting. W00t.**


	10. That's How I Feel

**Don't you just love double posting?**

Speed couldn't believe it. He didn't even know who Jude was anymore. She had been going out with Derek for three days and she was dressed differently, she talked differently, she even looked different. She barely even spoke to him anymore.

"Stop staring at her, dude," Wally said.

"I need to talk to her. I have a feeling I know who this mystery Alexz Johnson chick is," Speed said.

"She doesn't sing though," Kyle said. Speed ignored his two friends and got up.

"Jude, can I talk to you for a minute?" Speed asked.

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say around me," Derek said.

"It's about the talent show," Speed asked.

"You're actually doing that stupid crap? And all this time we thought you were cool," Derek said, making his table laugh.

"Paint me intrigued, Speed. What's this about?" Jude asked.

"Good one," Amanda said. Jude looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Just come on, I need to talk to you," Speed said.

"Jude's fine where she is," Derek said.

"I think I asked Jude," Speed said.

"Can it wait until later?" Jude asked. Speed glared at Derek and walked away. He didn't like the way Jude's been acting.

At band practice later that day, the boys were taking a quick five minute break when Jude called him.

"Speed, can you come over, please?" Jude asked. She sounded upset.

"I'll be there in a second," Speed said, putting down his guitar and walking outside. She may have been a bitch to him, but he still cared.

"What's wrong?" Speed asked.

"Derek wants me to dye my hair. Blonde," Jude said.

"What? Has he been the reason you've been dressing like this too?" Speed asked.

"People have been talking about me. So he wanted it to stop," Jude said.

"So he tells you to change?" Speed asked.

"It's a lot easier for me to change then for all of them to stop talking about me," Jude said.

"I haven't heard one bad word about you. If anything, people are talking about you, now that you have changed," Speed said.

"I really haven't changed that much, I swear," Jude said.

"Really? Because this is the first time I've talked to you in three days," Speed said.

"I know, but ever since mom ungrounded me, Derek has been trying to spend every waking moment with me, and I told him I was sick," Jude said.

"Why?" Speed asked.

"Because, I need time to work on being Alexz Johnson," Jude said, quietly.

"I knew it was you," Speed said, hugging her.

"For some reason, I figured you would. Did you hear the audition tape or something?" Jude asked. When they were auditioning for the Talent Show, they were recorded.

"Yeah. And I'm happy for you. And I was wondering, if you would like to sing with us," Speed said.

"I would love to, but I'm not even sure how I'm gonna pull this thing off. We're supposed to have at least three songs if we're singing, and I haven't even told Derek or them that I sing, and well, you know their opinions on the Talent Show. Sorry about that by the way," Jude said.

"See why do you do this? I'm your friend, yet they're around so you become an asshole?" Speed asked.

"No, it's just, they were expecting me to say something," Jude said.

"And I was expecting you to be a friend," Speed said.

"Christ Speed, I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?" Jude asked.

"I want you to realize he's not worth you turning into this, person," Speed said.

"Look Speed, I called you over here to talk. And to ask if you could help me with this," Jude said.

"I don't get why you haven't told anyone," Speed said.

"Because I'm afraid they might laugh. I don't think I'm good," Jude said.

"Jude, you have an amazing voice. People would kill to sound like you," Speed said.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Really. That's why we would love to back you up and play with you next week," Speed said.

"I'll do it," Jude said, smiling.

"Really? You don't care what they're gonna say?" Speed asked.

"If you can get me to get up onstage and sing, then I'll sing with you guys," Jude said, smiling.

"Do you like, have to ask Derek's permission or anything," Speed said, laughing.

"That's not funny. Derek just likes to know what I'm doing," Jude said.

"Alright, alright, I'm just joking," Speed said.

"Do you wanna hear one that I have, completed? I wrote it over the summer," Jude said.

"I'd love to," Speed said. He didn't care that he was missing practice. Jude was doing something she'd never done for anyone before, and she was doing it for him.

_Did you just waste your breath?_

_Asking me how I feel today_

_Or do you really wanna know?_

_I'm completely unconnected_

_Constantly rejected_

_Like everything I've ever loved is coming down_

_I'm drowning in emotion_

_In the middle of the ocean_

_Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down_

_That's how I feel_

…

_Then you see me_

_You say you don't even know me_

Jude smiled. The whole way through, Speed smiled at her, and she felt at ease.

"You make it so easy to sing," Jude said.

"Well then that's it. Just don't think of anything when you're out there. Just think that I'm the only one there," Speed said. Jude smiled and hugged him.

"I wish you were going to be the only one out there," Jude said.

"Then if you're not gonna sing for anyone else, sing for me, no matter what," Speed said.

"No matter what," she mumbled. She knew she shouldn't be feeling the way she felt at that moment, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything other than Speed, and how right it felt to be in his arms. That's why it wasn't a shock when he kissed her.

"Jude, Derek's here!" Victoria yelled from downstairs. Jude immediately pushed Speed off of her and sat up.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jude asked. She didn't know why she yelled; she was angrier with Derek for showing up and interrupting their moment than she was with the fact that he kissed her.

"You kissed me back," Speed hissed.

"You shouldn't have done it to begin with. Get out, like, now!" Jude said, opening her door.

"You want me to leave? After everything we just talked about?" Speed asked.

"I can't believe you would try to break us up," Jude said. She was kicking herself on the inside. She didn't want to say these things to him, they were just coming out.

"I honestly can't believe you. Never mind the whole singing thing, we don't need to a multiple personality bitch singing for us," Speed said, walking out of her room. His words felt like a slap on the face. She wanted so badly to run after him and tell him she didn't mean it.

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

"He's mad about everyone being mean to him at lunch or whatever," Jude said.

"Oh, well that's his problem," Derek said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Yeah. So what are you doing over here?" Jude asked.

"I came to talk to you about the talent thing," Derek said.

"Really? What about?" Jude asked.

"I know that they already auditioned people, but I know they'd let you in. You should do it, and win. Beat out everyone, including Vincent and his band of idiots," Derek said.

"They're my friends," Jude said.

"I'm your boyfriend," Derek said. They argued for about twenty minutes.

Jude sighed. There was no winning with him. It was either his way or no way.

"Alright," Jude said.

"That's my girl. Are you dying your hair next week?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Jude said, faking a smile. She looked out the window and saw a distraught Speed walk into his house.

"Great. Okay well I'll see you tomorrow," Derek said.

"Isn't there a party tonight?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going," Derek said.

"So why can't we like, go to a movie or something?" Jude asked.

"I'm gonna be busy. Hence the me not going to the party," Derek said.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Jude said. What kind of boyfriend didn't want to spend Friday night with his girlfriend?

As soon as he was gone, she closed her door and her blinds, and cried.

"Jude, are you okay?" Sadie asked, walking into her room.

"No," Jude cried, and told her the whole story. Jude was buried in Sadie's arms when Tommy called.

"Tom? Yeah, sisterly crisis," Sadie said. She handed Jude the phone.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Everything," Jude cried.

"You know what I'd do? I'd write. The best songs come out of pain," Tommy said.

"You know what I wanna do? I think I wanna take you up on your offer," Jude said.

"Alright, I'm free tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Great, thanks," Jude said.

"I'll send over some people to keep you company tonight," Tommy said.

"Um, okay?" Jude asked.

"You'll thank me, I swear," Tommy said.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Thanks," Jude said, handing Sadie back the phone. Sadie left the room and Jude pulled out her notebook. She remembered something she learned that summer: that the best songs are the ones that come straight from the heart; whatever she writes down first is what she'll use.

**W00t! R&R!**


	11. You Can't Get Rid of Me

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)  
You said you didn't want me (but you do)  
It's kinda like a comedy  
Well first you kiss me  
Then you say we're through  
I say you got some issues (yeah, you do)  
Some things you gotta work through (really do)  
It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
When the freak is you_

I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm that blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  


Jude was so into her singing, she didn't even notice there were two people on her bed. And when she did, she screamed.

"Who are you?" Jude exclaimed.

"I'm Patsy and cowboy here is Mason. Tommy said you need some company tonight," Patsy said.

"I thought he was kidding. I don't know you people," Jude said.

"No kidding," Patsy said.

"Don't mind her, she's a little blunt," Mason said.

"A little?" Jude asked.

"That was a good song, heartbreak?" Patsy asked.

"Kind of. He's my best friend," Jude said.

"You don't write those kind of songs about best friends," Patsy said.

"Well, he's my best friend, but like, I've got a new boyfriend, and he has these issues with me and having guy friends. So I haven't really been much of a friend to him lately. But he's still been there for me, and he kissed me," Jude said.

"Don't you just love those moments," Mason said.

"Dearly. So I take it you didn't say 'I love you –insert friend's name here –' after," Patsy said.

"Well, my boyfriend decided to show up, and I don't know, I was mad, but not at Speed, but I kind of yelled at him, and now he's not talking to me. Like we have this whole talent show thing coming up, and he asked me to sing with his band. But now he's like, he doesn't need me," Jude said.

"Ouch. Well I think this is really an issue of you not being with him, and not you yelling at him," Mason said.

"But I can't just break up with Derek," Jude said.

"But he's regulating who you can talk to? No one, not even a boyfriend is supposed to do that," Patsy said.

"And all these things with tags are different from everything else in your closet," Mason said. Jude sighed and told them the whole story from the beginning.

"Where's this boyfriend of yours?" Patsy asked.

"He went home, he said he had something to do," Jude said.

"He didn't go to a party?" Mason asked.

"Nope," Jude said.

"Lying sack of shit," Patsy mumbled.

Jude was about to say something when she heard music and singing coming from Speed's room.

"Whoa, he's good. Who's he?" Patsy asked.

"That's Vincent Spiederman," Jude said.

"He is gorgeous," Mason said.

"Yeah, seriously. What song are you going to sing in the studio tomorrow?" Patsy asked.

"I'm not sure. Tommy told me I should just write and over the summer I was told whatever comes out first, out of what I write, that's what the song should be," Jude said.

"Try this technique," Patsy said, grabbing Jude's guitar and strumming some chords. Mason began drumming onto a book.

"My skin doesn't fit, my world seems so hollow. I feel like a fraud and that's a bitter pill to swallow, sometimes it hits me right between the eyes, everyone can see through my disguise," Jude sang.

"That was really good," Patsy said.

"Yeah, you've got a talent. Why have you kept this hidden?" Mason asked.

"I… don't know," Jude said.

"And so Speed's the only one that knows?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. Like I'm pretty sure my mom thinks it's the radio," Jude said.

"You should record that song you were singing earlier," Patsy said.

"And give it to him," Mason said.

"Well I'm here in the Yukon, and I'm trying all it on," they heard.

"It's Speed, he sings this song every night," Jude said.

"What's it called?" Mason asked.

"I'm thinking its called Soft Spoken," Jude said.

"And I'll be leaving with a picture, soft spoken," Jude sang in tune with Speed.

"You really like him," Mason concluded.

"I don't know," Jude said.

"It sounds to me that you do," Patsy said.

"You seriously need to break up with this Derek guy," Mason said.

"That's not the easiest thing. Which I don't get because, last year I would've been like, Derek? Ew! And now it's like, Derek, whoa," Jude said.

"But from what you tell us, he treats you like crap, and he's trying to change you," Patsy said.

"He's not trying to change me," Jude said.

"So are you doing the talent show for Speed or Derek?" Patsy asked.

"I'm doing it for Derek," Jude said.

"Wrong answer," Mason said.

"Speed?" Jude guessed.

"You need to do this for yourself," Mason said.

"Can I do it for myself and to please Derek and Speed?" Jude asked.

"You can do it for yourself and please them along the way. But don't make that the reason you do it," Patsy said.

"But, I don't want to do it so I can win," Jude said.

"So you don't want to do it for Derek," Patsy said.

"I guess," Jude said, sighing.

"How about this, you sing that song on Friday and you sing a completely different song for your demo," Patsy said.

"Demo?" Jude asked.

"Jude, do you realize how great of a singer you are?" Mason asked.

"Wait, so this thing with Tommy, he's recording me a demo?" Jude asked.

"Yes!" Mason said.

"Oh my God! I have to tell Spiederman," Jude said. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. The only thing was, he didn't answer.

"Speed, I know you hate me right now, but Sadie's boyfriend is a producer and he's going to record me singing, and I would really like for you to be there," Jude said onto the answering machine.

"He's not gonna go," Patsy said.

"Why not?" Jude asked.

"He's not going to let you think he'll always be there for you. You called him today and told him to come over, only to kick him out later. He doesn't want that to happen again," Mason said.

"How do you know?" Jude asked.

"Because, gay or not, Mason is still a guy," Patsy said, laughing.

"But I don't think I could do it without him being there," Jude said, tearing up.

"You're going to have to learn," Patsy said.

"How about this, we leave you here tonight, and you write a song about him, record it tomorrow, and we'll deliver it to him," Mason said.

"Write another one?" Jude asked.

"Write a bunch, it doesn't matter, just mean it," Patsy said.

Jude sighed and looked out of her window at Speed. He was lying on his bed, obviously upset.

"Are you two going to be there in the morning?" Jude asked. She liked talking to them. They were straightforward with her.

"Only if you want us to be there," Mason said.

"I do," Jude said.

"Then we're coming," Mason said, hugging Jude. He and Patsy walked out of her house and got into his car.

"She's got a lot to learn," Mason said.

**W00t update!**


	12. I'm Dancing On The Roof

**What's this? Jude singing? Heck yes it is!**

"Jude this song is amazing," Tommy said after they were done recording.

"Really? I was up all night with is," Jude said.

"I can't even tell," he said, hugging her.

"Good thing I'm a very trustworthy girlfriend," a voice said from behind them.

"Sadie! Babe, you've got to hear this song," Tommy said, turning on the track.

"Wait, you told her I was gonna be here?" Jude asked.

"Jude, I will support you in whatever you do, whether you sound horrible or not. But you sound amazing," Sadie said. Jude had to admit, she did sound pretty good.

"I'm gonna make copies of this," Tommy said.

"What! Why!" Jude exclaimed.

"To send to record labels, to give to Darius and Liam, to send to radio stations, Jude this is phenomenal," Tommy said.

"You really think so?" Jude asked.

"Even _I _like it," Patsy said.

"Wow, that says a lot," Tommy said, earning a kick from Patsy.

"Tommy, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Sadie isn't allowed back here," a woman said, walking in.

"You said I'm not allowed back here to see Tommy. But I'm not here to see Tommy, am I," Sadie said.

"Portia, this is Jude Harrison," Tommy said.

"Another one? What's with you and these Harrison girls?" Portia said.

"I bet they're better than the Mills girls," Sadie said.

"Funny, only I don't go by Mills anymore. Must I keep reminding you," Portia said.

"Fine, I never liked the Quincy girls either," Sadie said.

"Hey Patsy, go find Kwest, tell him to get Darius' charity case out of my studio," Tommy said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Portia Quincy? As in Little Tommy Q's wife?" Jude asked.

"I'd rather not be known as Little Tommy Q but yes, this is her. And she's my ex-wife. And it would be nice to have her **not here** right now," Tommy said.

"Portia, come on, leave Tommy and Sadie alone," Kwest said, walking in.

"Argh, fine, I'll leave them alone. For now," Portia mumbled, walking out.

"So you're the Jude Harrison that I've been hearing about," Kwest said.

"People have been talking about me?" Jude asked.

"Patsy and Mason couldn't stop talking about how great you were. And Tommy couldn't wait to hear you sing," Kwest said.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it," Jude said, blushing. She just wished Speed would be there.

"Why so glum, chum?" Sadie asked.

"I wish Speed was here," Jude said.

"We're here. That should count for something," Sadie said.

"Yeah," Jude said, smiling. The sound of her vibrating phone caused everyone to jump. Jude's eyes lit up. Maybe it was Speed calling.

"Hey babe," Derek said.

"Oh, hey," Jude said.

"Don't sound so happy to talk to me," Derek said.

"No, no, I'm thrilled," Jude said.

"Good. So, uh, I was wondering, you think you could dye your hair today, by any chance?" Derek asked.

"Why?" Jude asked.

"Because I've already told people that you did it," Derek said.

"I haven't even decided if I was doing it or not," Jude said.

"I know, I did for you, remember," Derek said.

"Fine, whatever," Jude said.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Why not tonight?" Jude asked.

"I'm hanging out with the guys tonight," he said.

"Oh. Well, okay then, I guess," Jude said.

"Bye," he said quickly and hung up.

"Uh, so I guess I need to go get some dye," Jude said.

"You don't need to do anything," Patsy said.

"He said he told everyone my hair is already blonde, so now I actually have to go through with it," Jude said.

"No you don't. He has no right to tell you to dye your hair," Patsy said.

"Whoa, he told you to dye your hair?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jude said, sheepishly.

"That's it, he's dead," Sadie said.

"Sit down Sade. You wouldn't hurt a fly," Tommy said.

"You need to break up with him," Sadie said.

"I don't want to," Jude said.

"Okay how about this: does he make you laugh? Does he listen to what you say? Does he care about your feelings? If you called him right now and told him you were in trouble would he be here at the drop of a dime?" Mason asked.

"Well, no. But he does make me laugh," Jude said.

"At the expense of others," Sadie said.

"If you don't go over to Speed's house right now and tell him how you feel, then we're giving this CD to him," Mason said.

"I can't give it to him! Not this song!" Jude exclaimed. She put her heart into that song.

Patsy widened her eyes and looked over at Mason. He nodded, grabbed a copy of the song, and ran.

"You guy no!" Jude exclaimed. She chased after them but they were too quick. By the time she reached the parking lot, they were driving off, and she had no car. She ran back to Tommy, her sister, and Kwest.

"I need you guys to help me," Jude said.

"Take 'em," Tommy said, tossing Jude his keys. She grinned and ran out to Tommy's car.

As she was nearing her house, her phone rang again. _"Don't be Speed, don't be Speed_," she said to herself.

"Hey babe," Derek said.

"Hey Derek!" she said, over excitedly.

"Much better answering the phone this time. Good news, the guy cancelled on me, so I guess I can hang with you for a while," Derek said.

"Uh where are you?" Jude asked.

"I'm at your house," Derek said.

"Shit," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"I'm not home right now," Jude said.

"Well where the hell are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm, on my way," Jude said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Derek said.

"I was out with Sadie and her boyfriend gave me her car so I could catch up to Patsy," Jude said.

"Who's that?" Derek asked.

"My friend," Jude said.

"Fine whatever. I tried to do something nice for you," Derek said.

"Der, wait, I'm turning onto my street right now," Jude said.

"Alright," he said, hanging up. Jude sighed. There was no way she was catching Patsy and Mason before they got to Speed.

"Sweet car," Derek said, hugging her.

"Hey, babe, I know you wanted to see me and whatever, but there's something I have to do," Jude said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Speed has hair dye and my straightener at his house. I'm gonna go run and get it," Jude said.

"Oh, alright. I'll be in your room," Derek said.

Jude rushed over to Speed's and went in his room.

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet proof_

_Now I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows I'm into you_

"Oh no," Jude mumbled. She really wasn't ready to let him hear the song. She took a deep breath and opened his door. She looked around and noticed he wasn't in there.

"Where is he?" Jude asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't in here. We figured you'd run in here so we decided to freak you out," Patsy said.

"Thanks, I pretty much had a heart attack," Jude said.

She picked up her phone and dialed Derek's number.

"Der, hey, yeah his mom thought he was home and he's not, so I'm gonna head out to the store, you wanna come with?" Jude asked.

"No. I'll be here when you get back," he said, hanging up. She groaned and closed her phone.

"It's like he doesn't want to be seen in public outside of school with me," Jude said.

"Are you really going through with this?" Patsy asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go. Tell Tommy to come get his car later," Jude said, driving off. She was waiting in line, getting ready to buy the dye when she heard people talking.

"Did you hear? She like totally dyed her hair already. She has to be the biggest idiot to believe that he actually liked her," a girl said.

"Yeah I know. Like seriously, he def hooked up with me last night," another girl said.

"Oh em gee really? Was he everything everyone says?" the first girl said.

"He was so much better," the other girl said.

Jude wanted so badly to cry. She didn't even have to ask who they were talking about, she knew it was her. She threw down the hair dye and ran out of the store.

After about five times of calling him, he finally answered.

"What the hell?" he answered.

"Speed, I need to talk," Jude said. She could barely get out that sentence.

"Are you crying?" Speed asked.

"He's cheating on me, and he doesn't really like me, and he's trying to change me for fun," Jude choked out.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. Where are you?" Speed asked.

"I was going to buy the hair dye," Jude cried.

"Go home, I'll meet you there," Speed said.

"I can't he's there," Jude cried.

"Okay, I'm over at Wall's. Come meet me here, okay?" Speed asked.

"I'm around the corner from there," Jude said.

"Okay, I'll be standing outside," Speed said.

**As much as I love this fic, I need to finish Heart Doesn't Fit. So no more chapters of this until the next HDF chapter is posted.**


	13. If My Tears Fell On You One by One

**If you haven't read the new chapter of HDF or read that story at all, GO READ IT NOW!**

"Guys, I'll be back," Speed said.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"It's bad," Speed said.

"How bad?" Wally asked.

"Like so bad I could barely understand what she was saying; she was hyperventilating, and yeah, she needs me," Speed said.

"You thought that before, and she kicked you out of her house," Wally said.

"Look, Jude hasn't been very Jude-like this week, and I know she hasn't been there for me, but she needs me, so angry or not, I'm going to help her. You can think what you want, but right now I really don't care," Speed said, walking out of Wally's garage. He saw Jude drive down the street in a convertible.

"Jude get out of the car," Speed said when she came to a stop. She got out and cried into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Sit in the passenger seat Jude, I'm gonna drive," Speed said, letting her go.

"This is Tommy's car," Jude said.

"I'll drive us to the park, okay?" Speed asked.

"Okay," Jude said. She told him once that whenever she was upset, she would sneak off to the park and just sit on the swings. She walked around to the other side of the car and got in and cried the whole way there.

"Jude, I need you to do something for me, I need you to stop crying, okay?" Speed said when they stopped in front of the park. She shook her head.

"I can't," she cried.

"Jude, you're gonna have to. I hate seeing someone as pretty as you crying," Speed said.

"I just, I feel so stupid, and I have no friends because you hate me, and I'm sure all of your friends hate me," Jude cried.

"Jude, I could never hate you. I'm still mad at you, but I will still be here for you," Speed said. He pulled the top up and got out of the car, locking it.

"I just, I believed that he really liked me. That all of them really wanted to be my friend. And I feel so stupid," Jude said. Speed grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. She looked over at him and stopped crying. They walked over to the swings and he held her hand while they sat on the swings.

"Jude, you have friends. They all may be upset with you right now, but you still have friends," Speed said.

"You sure?" Jude asked.

"I'm positive. I mean, look at me, I've got it the worse and I'm still here for you," Speed said.

"I just can't believe him," Jude said.

"It's okay," Speed said.

"No, its not. He tried to turn me against you," Jude said.

"It's okay, it's okay Jude. We'll get him back, okay?" Speed asked.

"How can I get him back? How can I make him hurt this much?" Jude asked.

Speed pulled out his phone and set it on camera mode.

"Oh yeah, taking a picture is a great way to get back at him," Jude managed to get out before he kissed her.

"Oh," Jude said. Speed sent it to everyone in his phone book and closed his phone.

"I think you should act like nothing happened," Speed said. Jude wasn't sure if he meant that that kiss didn't happen or that she didn't find out about Derek.

"And dye your hair blonde, like right now, and on Thursday afternoon, dye it back red and wear a blonde wig when the talent show starts. And throw it at him, as like a 'fuck you' of sorts," Speed said.

"You're so conniving. Who would've known," Jude said.

"I don't like this guy. And I especially don't like him for hurting you, so he's gonna pay," Speed said.

"Fighting fire with fire doesn't work. Someone always gets hurt," Jude said.

"What's one more person?" Speed said. Jude sighed. She didn't want to fight back, but she knew that this was important to Speed, for some odd reason, so she was going to go along with it. Jude's phone rang.

"It's him!" Jude exclaimed.

"Answer it, you're not with me," Speed said.

"Hey," Jude said.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," Derek said.

"Okay," Jude said, holding back her anger.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm great, fine," Jude said.

"Look, how about I come by tonight, okay?" Derek said. Jude sighed. It was so hard being mad at him when he was being so nice to her.

"Um alright," Jude said.

"Great, I'll see you then," Derek said, hanging up.

"I've gotta dye my hair, now," Jude said.

"Why?" Speed asked.

"He's leaving, but he said he'll come back later," Jude said.

"You know what you should do? You should make him actually fall for you. And then take it all away from him," Speed said.

"Why would I do something like that?" Jude asked.

"It's just like he did to me," Speed said, quietly.

"Speed, I've gotta go. I need to dye my hair," Jude said, abruptly.

"Jude!" Speed said.

"Look, Vin, if you want this to work, you're going to have to let me go," Jude said.

"Fine. I'll see you whenever," Speed said, walking back towards Wally's house.

"I'll give you a ride home," Jude said.

"Fine, thanks," Speed said, getting in the car. He didn't want to face Wally and Kyle so he decided it would be best to go home.

"Speed what the hell do you want from me?" Jude asked after they rode to their house in silence.

"I want you to stop being so goddamn indecisive!" Speed yelled, getting out of the car. Jude watched him slam her door and angrily walk into his house.

Speed was fuming. He couldn't believe he fell for it again. She still didn't want to leave him, or let him have a taste of his own medicine. He heard music coming from his room and it interrupted his thoughts.

_If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?_

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof  


It didn't take a genius to figure out who Jude was singing about. Speed smiled. Even when he was mad at her, he couldn't help but to fall even harder.

**W00t new chapter! And newer chapters of both stories coming soon!**


	14. Not Entirely A Lie

**New chapter. W00t W00t.**

Jude looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she went through with it. Or how good it looked.

"Oh my God Jude, what did you do?" Sadie asked when she walked into the room.

"I thought this whole, take my car deal was to get Speed back," Tommy said.

"This was Speed's idea," Jude said, explaining everything that happened.

"I'm going to kill him," Sadie said when Jude got to the part about her running out of the store.

"Not if I get there first!" Tommy said.

"Guys, chill. Let me finish," Jude said. She left out the part where Speed kissed her and sent it to everyone on his phone book.

"I love that guy, where is he?" Sadie asked.

"In his room, moping – holy shit the song!" Jude exclaimed. She forgot about Mason and Patsy putting the song in his room.

"They did give him the song?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jude said.

"Did he listen to it?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Jude said.

"Call him!" Sadie exclaimed. Jude picked up her phone and clicked on a picture of him.

When he answered, she heard Your Eyes playing in the background.

"Oh, you heard the song," Jude said.

"Yeah. When did you do this?" Spiederman asked.

"This morning. That's why I called you last night. To tell you that I wanted you to be there," Jude said.

"Oh. Wow, this song, it's amazing, Jude," Speed said.

"Thanks," Jude said, blushing.

"Are you still gonna do the talent show?" Speed asked.

"Of course, as long as you're gonna be there," Jude said.

"I'll be there. Um, so about earlier," Speed started. He didn't know if he should bring up the kiss or not, or if they should be together.

"What about it?" Jude asked, blushing.

"Um, I was wondering, if maybe that meant, wait hold on, I've got another phone call," Speed said. Jude sighed as he switched lines.

"What's causing my little sister to blush?" Sadie asked.

"Nothing," Jude said, grinning.

"Jude, I have to go, Jamie's, I don't know, having Jamie issues. But when I come back, we'll talk more, alright?" Speed asked.

"Oh, okay," Jude said.

"It shouldn't take to long," Speed said, hanging up.

"He had to go," Jude said.

"Break up with Derek and tell Speed how you feel. That'll crush Derek," Sadie said.

"Not if he never really liked me to begin with," Jude said.

"Well then you're gonna have to do things that'll make him love you," Tommy said.

"I don't know. I'm not one for hurting people," Jude said.

"You already hurt Speed," Sadie said.

"Yeah, and I felt horrible," Jude said.

"And he's already hurt you," Tommy said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Jude said.

"He has it coming for him," Sadie said. The doorbell rang.

"He's back. I'll talk to you guys later," Jude said. Sadie and Tommy shrugged and went into Sadie's room.

"I brought movies," Derek said as he walked in.

"Really? Which ones?" Jude asked.

"Happy Gilmore, Heathers, Blow," Derek said.

"Heathers. My all time favorite movie," Jude said.

"Mine too. Most girls at our school don't even know that movie," Derek said.

"Girls? Try people," Jude said.

"Heathers it is," Derek said, leading Jude upstairs into her room. He put it in the DVD player and sat on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get some sodas and popcorn," Jude said.

"Okay," Derek said, smiling. Jude ran downstairs into the kitchen and dialed Sadie's number.

"Sade, come down, right now," Jude whispered.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked when she got there.

"He's being nice. He's never this nice. Something's up," Jude said.

"Maybe he knows that you know," Sadie said.

"Maybe, he got the picture," Jude said.

"What picture?" Sadie asked.

"The picture of me and Speed," Jude said.

"What picture?" Sadie asked.

"Speed sent out a picture of me and him to everyone. I don't know. I'm gonna go bring this stuff upstairs. Wanna help?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I'll help," Sadie said. Sadie grabbed the sodas and Jude grabbed the chips, salsa, and popcorn.

"Oh great the snacks. Hey Sadie," Derek said, grabbing the stuff from the girls.

"Hello," Sadie said, walking out of the room.

"Your sister and I were never the best of friends," Derek said.

"Its okay," Jude said, climbing onto the bed with Derek. He wrapped his arm around her and snacked on the popcorn as the movie began.

Their movie time was interrupted by the sound of Jude's phone ringing.

"I gotta take this," Jude said, when she realized it was Speed. She got up and walked to the other side of her room.

"Hey," Jude said.

"Hey, I'm back," Speed said.

"Who is it?" Derek asked.

"Speed," Jude mouthed. Although he deserved to feel bad, the look on his face when she said Speed's name made her want to end the whole payback thing.

"Oh," Derek said.

"Who's that?" Speed asked.

"Der," Jude said.

"Oh," Speed said.

"Can I call you back?" Jude asked.

"Oh yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later," Speed said.

"Later," Jude said, hanging up.

"Were you, hanging out with Speed, by any chance?" Derek asked.

"No, why?" Jude asked.

"I got a picture. And it was of you and him. And that's the shirt in the picture. And you're kissing," Derek said.

"What? Let me see it!" Jude exclaimed. Derek pulled out his phone and showed Jude the picture.

"Oh that one. We took those when I first met him. We were just being dorks," Jude lied.

"But the shirts are the same," Derek said.

"I had this shirt forever," Jude said. That wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh. Alright. I guess it was silly of me to think that you would do that," Derek said.

"Yeah, now come on, let's finish this movie," Jude said.

Jude didn't like this feeling. She felt like she was dating the both of them, behind the other one's back. She knew she shouldn't feel sorry for Derek, after what he did to her. And she knew she should be with Speed, because everything felt right with him.

"And the award for most indecisive goes to…" she thought to herself.

**Next chapter: Find out what's really wrong with Derek. Plus: Jude has something in store for Spiederman. Will he be able to handle it? **

**And coming soon: A new story called 24 Hours. It was just a normal day for Jude Harrison until something happened that changed everything. **


	15. She Feels The Same Way That You Do

**I shall update this one before I do 24 Hours. If you haven't checked out that one, DO IT AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER.**

Jude sat in her bed and listened to the song Spiederman's Mind Explosion was playing. She couldn't help but make up her own lyrics to the song. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Her boyfriend, who was being really sweet the day before, hadn't called her since he left the night before, and Spiederman was too chicken to call her.

"I hate boys," Jude said out loud.

"As do I," Tommy said, walking in.

"Oh hey! Sorry, I didn't know I was in the presence of a guy," Jude said.

"It's okay. I stopped being a boy a few years ago," Tommy said, laughing.

"I just, ah! I want to be with Speed, I really do. But it's not that simple," Jude said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been in this situation. Once," Tommy said.

"You couldn't choose between two guys, eh?" Jude said, making him chuckle.

"I know how stupid and cliché it is to tell you to follow your heart. So I'm not gonna tell you that," Tommy said.

"Good," Jude said.

"But I am going to tell you that your mom is leaving for three days and wants you to stay over at Jamie's," Tommy said.

"Where is she going?" Jude asked.

"I didn't get the details. She said she's been trying to tell you about it for a few days, but you were never around or alone. She just needed to get away," Tommy said.

"Wait, she's gone already?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. She just called Sadie from the airport. Sadie's at my house, and I was on my way over here anyway, so I figured I'd give you the message," Tommy said.

"I can't believe her," Jude said, holding back tears.

"I can't either. But crying to me isn't gonna help it. Now come on, pack your stuff and head over to Jamie's," Tommy said.

"But my song. I need to practice things before Friday," Jude said.

"Just come home and practice then," Tommy said.

"Then why can't I just stay here?" Jude asked.

"I guess she didn't want you to. And I didn't think you'd want to," Tommy said.

"I'll just call them over here. Or I'll stay over there during the day and sleep at night," Jude said.

"Alright. Just call me or Sadie if you need anything," Tommy said.

"What did you come over here for, in the first place?" Jude asked, before he left.

"Sadie asked me to grab her some clothes. She was at my house when your mother called, so I told her I'd go get them," Tommy said.

"Oh. Alright. Hey, does this mean I still have to go to school?" Jude asked.

"You can miss one day. Choose your day wisely," Tommy said.

"I shall," Jude said, laughing.

She immediately pulled out her phone and called Derek. And of course, he didn't answer. So she called Spiederman.

"Speed, hey," Jude said when he picked up.

"Hey Jude," Speed said. He was trying to play it cool, as if the other guys hadn't just put practice on old because of his constant talk about her.

"What's up?" Jude asked.

"Uh, not much. We're on a break from practicing. You can come over if you want," Speed said.

"Really? Because, I had this idea for the song you guys were playing, and I think it would be really cool," Jude said.

"Awesome. Just, uh, bring over your guitar," Speed said.

"Did you tell them, that I sing?" Jude asked.

"Uh, kinda," Speed said.

"Oh," Jude said.

"You're not mad, are you?" Speed asked.

"No, no I'm fine. I'll be over there in a minute," Jude said, hanging up. She took a deep breath and grabbed her guitar. Singing for Patsy and Mason was one thing. Singing for Kyle and Wally? Jude didn't know how she would handle that.

"Here's the lady of the hour," Kyle said when Jude walked in.

"Hey guys," Jude said.

"So, you wanna hear what we have?" Wally asked.

"Sure! And I'll just, you know, start playing with you," Jude said. She had been listening to this song enough, she was sure she could play along with them.

After a half an hour, the song sounded amazing. They just wanted to hear her words to it, but she was too shy to sing in front of them.

"I can't," Jude said.

"But we know you can sing Jude. We know how amazing you sound. We heard the song," Kyle said.

"You let them hear the song?" Jude asked.

"Was I not supposed to?" Speed asked.

"I recorded that song for you," Jude said.

"Oh, I thought it, was about Derek," Speed said.

"You're such an idiot, I swear," Jude said, walking out. She didn't bother grabbing her guitar.

"Good job idiot. We told you the song was about you," Kyle said, smacking Speed on his head.

"But, it's such a beautiful song. And it's about, well you know," Speed said.

"Because, you idiot, she feels the same way that you do!" Wally said.

"But she's with him," Speed said.

"Did you not see the way she looked at you? The way she talks to you? The way she's so comfortable around you?" Wally asked.

"I'm such an idiot," Speed said. He grabbed Jude's guitar and ran over to her house. She was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest.

"Jude, you need to start locking your door. And I'm sorry," Speed said. She looked at him and turned away.

"I brought you your guitar back," Speed said.

"Okay, bye," Jude said. She heard him strumming a few chords and turned around.

"You've never been this distant, since the day we first met," he began singing. She smiled. If it was one thing that made her happy, it was the sound of him singing.

"I wanted you to come over today," Jude said.

"I am over," Speed said.

"Not like this. I wanted you to just come over. Because I wanted to give you this," Jude said, reaching under her bed and pulling out a notebook. Not just any notebook, a book with all of her songs.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"I wanted you to know, that I trust you the most. Out of everyone I know, you're the only one I'd let see this," Jude said, smiling. At that moment, he didn't care that she had a boyfriend. He just knew that he had to kiss her, at all means. Jude dropped her notebook onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Speed's neck.

"This, this is why I'm doing it," Derek said, pointing at Jude's window.

"This is why you're making her think you've turned over a new leaf?" his friend, Tom, asked.

"After they called me and told me that she knew about the first plan, I knew she would immediately go for revenge. And if this is her revenge, I'm gonna make her feel like the biggest bitch for seeking it," Derek said.

"How's that gonna solve anything?" Tom asked.

"From what I know of her, if I make her feel guilty enough, she won't go through with this payback scheme, leaving me to humiliate her in front of everyone. How dare she not like me? And then how dare she cheat on me," Derek said.

"Yeah, how dare she," Tom said, rolling his eyes.

**Finally! I knew I could do it! Lol. This story is coming to an end, soon. But there will be a sequel. There will definitely be a sequel. And now its time to update 24 hours! **


	16. Pick Up The Pieces

**Just so there's no confusion between Tom and Tommy, Tom's name will be changed to Chris. Even if no one was confused, eventually it will get confusing. **

Jude couldn't stop kissing him. It seemed like with every kiss, her feelings for him grew stronger, if that made any sense. It did in her head, and she didn't know it, but it did in his as well.

Jude heard the front door and jumped apart from Speed.

"Did you lock the door?" Jude asked.

"No I forgot," he said, worriedly. She thought for a second and had an idea.

"Here, into my closet. Just keep going up, and don't make a sound," she said. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Jude, can I come in?" a man said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Der-bear," he said.

"Oh, of course," she said, opening her door.

"Why was your door locked?" Derek asked.

"Well I heard someone come in, and it scared me, so I locked my door," Jude said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, sorry. I should've called you first. So what are you doing all alone?" Derek asked, looking around.

"My mom is out of town and Sadie's at Tommy's house. I have to stay over at Jamie's until she gets back," Jude said.

"Why can't you just stay here?" Derek asked.

"I will during the day, but at night I'm sleeping over there. My mom will be making sporadic calls to Nana, making sure I'm okay," Jude said.

"And you weren't gonna tell me you were home alone for a whole week?" Derek asked.

Jude sighed. She guessed good Derek was over.

"I called you. Right after I found out, you were the first person I called," Jude said.

"Awh, really babe?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Jude said.

"So, come on, let's pick you out an outfit for today and let's go somewhere," Derek said, walking over towards her closet. He was so sure that Speed was hiding in there and he couldn't wait to find him.

"Um, I think what I'm wearing is fine," Jude said, grabbing Derek's hand. She didn't know if Speed was completely hidden, and she didn't wanna find out.

"I love what you're wearing, but I would love it even more if it was something I picked out," Derek said, kissing her lightly on her forehead. Jude sighed and let him open her closet. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Speed had made it.

Derek on the other hand, was baffled. There was no way Speed could be in any other room, or out of the house. He didn't give Speed enough time to run and hide in another room.

Maybe he hadn't seen Speed in Jude's room after all.

"Are you gonna pick something?" Jude asked.

"You know what? You're right. What you're wearing is fine. Come on, let's go back to my house," Derek said.

"Your house? As in to meet your parents?" Jude asked. This was big. If he wanted to introduce her to his parents, he must have really liked her.

"If they're over there. If not, well, we can still have fun in my room," Derek said.

"Have fun?" Jude asked. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Yeah. Like we did last night. I had fun," Derek said.

"I don't know. How about we do something tomorrow after school?" Jude said.

"Why not right now?" Derek asked.

"Because, I need to spend some time with my best friends. You get to be with your friends, why can't I be with mine?" Jude asked.

"Because I wanna spend time with you. You can consider this relationship over if you don't come over right now," Derek said.

"I guess it's over then," Jude said.

Derek was just bluffing. He didn't think she would actually break up with him.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"If you're gonna break up with me for something as stupid as me wanting to hang with my friends, then I guess we're just not gonna work out then," Jude said.

"I don't wanna break up with you," Derek said, hugging Jude.

"Then why'd you say it? I'm tired of being manipulated into doing what _you_ want me to do," Jude said. Speed silently clapped for Jude. She was standing up to him. Derek on the other hand was baffled. She was making this hard for him.

"Babe, look I'm sorry. I don't wanna break up with you. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had. You're the realest one, the one who will tell me like it is, the one who cares about more than just who's hooking up with who and how unnatural her tan is," Derek said. Any spine Jude had melted. He was pouring his heart out to her.

Speed was dying to tell her not to listen to him. He was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear, and she was buying what he had to sell.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yes," he said, pulling her close.

"I'm still gonna stay here. But I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Jude said, kissing him lightly.

"I'm really sorry," Derek said.

"Me too," Jude said. She walked him downstairs and locked the door after he left.

"You should've stayed broken up with him," Speed said, climbing down.

"I was a little worried for a second. I didn't know if you would be able to find the door," Jude said. Her room was special. She had the door to the attic. Of course, it was only accessible through her closet, so even if the rest of the family knew about it, it was long forgotten. Jude would only go up there for complete and total privacy. It was too creaky and dusty any other time.

"So are we just gonna hide what's going on between us?" Speed asked.

"What is going on between us Speed?" Jude asked.

"I'm just gonna put it out there. Jude, I really like you. I mean really, really like you. I don't think I've ever felt this way about a person in my life. And unlike Derek, I'm not feeding you bullshit. I really do care about you. And I really don't wanna share you. And I'm sorry it has to come to this, but you can't have both of us. You're either with me, or with him. I'm tired of being the other person," Speed said.

"Speed, I wanna be with you. I really do. But, if you want me to hurt Derek, get him back, then I can't be with you," Jude said.

"That's not even important to me right now. I could care less what you do. I just wanna be with you Jude," Speed said.

"You're expecting me to make this decision right now?" Jude asked.

"Sometime soon would be nice," Speed said.

"After he just poured his heart out to me?" Jude asked.

"You believed that? He's telling you what you wanna hear Jude. You keep thinking I'm gonna always be there to pick up the pieces when he hurts you, but I'm not," Speed said.

"I don't want to be hurt again," Jude said.

"Then why are you gonna be with him?" Speed asked.

"I didn't say that!" Jude exclaimed.

"You didn't have to," Speed said.

"Speed," Jude said.

"Save it. I don't know why I even bother," Speed said.

"Speed, there's a reason why I wrote that song about you, there's a reason I let you see read my songs, there's a reason I call you first, before anyone else," Jude said.

"I said save it. I'm tired of this hot/cold nonsense. I'm done with this. I can't keep opening myself up to you like this, only for you to shoot me down. I'll still do the show with you, but we can't do this," Speed said.

"Do what? Are you breaking up with me?" Jude asked.

"We would have had to been together for us to break up," Speed said.

"Please, Speed, let me think things over," Jude said.

"You can do all the thinking you want. You've said all you have to say. I'll see you in school," Speed said leaving.

From the moment she met him, she knew he was something special. He became her best friend, almost instantaneously.

Whenever she got in a fight with anyone, she called Speed.

Whenever she was bored, she called Speed.

Whenever she was upset, she called Speed.

Whenever she was crying, she called Speed.

Who's she gonna call now?

**Kinda sad update. But I have the idea for the next chapter, so I'm gonna go a bit off schedule, and start on the next chapter. And I'll post it with the next chapter of 24 Hours. **


	17. Another Little White Lie

**Okay, so this, and then 24 Hours. Or read them both at once. Multi-task!**

"Jude, I'm doing this on my own time. But I still need you to nail this," Tommy said. He caught Jude singing another song, and begged her to come down to the studio, only now she couldn't sing it.

"I just can't do it Tommy. I need him here with me. I need to know he has my back," Jude said. Although Speed told her he would still do the talent show with her, he barely said two words to her all week. She was technically back with Derek, but she didn't want to be.

"Jude, you can't keep letting him think he's second best. If he's the one that means the most to you, then you need to let him know. And constantly choosing Derek over him, that's not gonna work," Tommy said.

"I don't do it purposely. Derek has this effect over me. I don't know, I hate this. Come on, let's try it one more time," Jude said.

"You know what I want you to do? Before you even start singing, I want you to think about what made you write this, what you were feeling the first time you sang this song," Tommy said. Jude wrote the song the night before. It had been 3 days since she an actual conversation with Speed. It was less than 24 hours until the talent show and she was still writing.

_Three Days,  
Eight Hours,  
Fourteen minutes gone,  
You bend,  
I'll break,  
Like in every song,  
Maybe I'm too scared to call,  
Maybe I'm too tough to fall._

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Every time I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share,  
We fade to Black.

I call out for your warm embrace,  
Feel your tears fall,  
Upon my face,  
What makes me so bullet proof?  
What makes me act so removed?

"Yeah, I'll hand her the phone," Tommy said after Jude was done with her song.

"Who's that?" Jude asked.

"Speed called, in the middle of you recording. Here," Tommy said, handing Jude the phone after she walked out of the booth.

"Hey," Jude said.

"Was that your song?" Speed asked.

"What are you calling for?" Jude asked. For some reason, that came out sounding bitchy.

"That was amazing," Speed said.

"Thanks," Jude said.

"But uh, we wanted to go over the songs you need us to back you up with for tomorrow. But if you're recording, its okay, we'll just play the music and imagine you're here with us," Speed said.

"No, I'll see if I can leave," Jude said.

"You nailed it. I'll mix it. Just come back later," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Jude said.

"Alright, so do you need a ride over here?" Speed asked.

"That would be fantastic," Jude said.

"Okay, I'll see you," Speed said, hanging up.

"Break up with Derek. Right now. Or banish those thoughts," Tommy said.

"You know what? Tommy, I've finally figured it out. Thanks," Jude said. Tommy stood there, confused, as Jude ran out of the studio and into the parking lot, where she awaited Spiederman's car.

1#$&()

Less than an hour before Jude would go on. This would be the moment of truth. Will everyone love her, or will they boo her off the stage?

"Jude, you can do this," Spiederman whispered. He rubbed his nose into her forehead. Jude smiled. She wouldn't be able to do it without him. Without him encouraging him all the way.

"Dude, your phone's ringing," Kyle said, handing Jude her phone. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Jude, its Chris," a guy said.

"Chris? Der's friend?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, well, after what I'm about to tell you, I don't think he'll really wanna be my friend. And I could care less because I really don't wanna be his friend after what he plans on doing to you," Chris said.

"What's going on?" Jude asked.

Chris told her the story from the beginning. He started from the bet, the changing, the pretending to be nice, the acting sweet, and what he had in store for her that night.

"He wants to humiliate you in a Carrie-esque fashion, pretty much. He said you rejected him every time he asked you out and now it was his chance for payback," Chris said.

"What was he gonna do?" Jude asked.

"He and a bunch of people have rigged stuff to make it fall on you during your performance," Chris said.

"Do you know where?" Chris asked.

"No. Your best bet is to not stand in the same spot for too long," Chris said.

"I can't believe this. But thanks," Jude said.

"I couldn't stand around while he planned this against you," Chris said.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Der has a bunch of crap planned for me, and I, I can't breathe," Jude said. She was hyperventilating.

"Speed get her some water, now," Wally said.

The only thing Jude could think about while she drank her water was how much she hated him. She knew it was too good to be true. She had a good thing, and it was in the form of a guitar God who was currently helping her drink water. And it was probably all down the drain.

"Hey, you guys, you mind if I substitute a song for another? I've been writing this one song for a while now, and I think I wanna do it," Jude said.

"You're gonna do a new song? A completely new one, that no one's ever heard, ever?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. It'll be one of the ones I do by myself," Jude said.

"Alright. Which one are we taking out?" Speed asked.

After they discussed which song they were taking out, Jude was feeling a little more confident. The whole fact that she was doing this song made her feel a bit more empowered.

"Jude, good luck," Speed said.

"You too," Jude said, kissing him.

"And now, we've got, well let's see what we've got here. It says Alexz Johnson, but you guys all know her as Jude Harrison!" Shelly, the emcee for the talent show said, introducing her.

"Now before you start, can I ask, why did you sign up as Alexz Johnson?" Shelly asked.

"For a long time, I was afraid to get up and sing in front of people. So at first doing this was to get back onto Speed's good side. And then, wow, he's just encouraged me so much. I wouldn't be able to be here without him," Jude said.

"And your boyfriend has been has been okay with all of this? You're a lucky girl," Shelly said.

"You bet. Most of these songs, are in fact, written about Derek," Jude said, smiling and pointing at him.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, Jude Harrison, and backing her up, the Spiederman Mind Explosion," Shelly said.

"This first one's called _Who Am I Fooling?_" Jude said. At first she was nervous, but when they applauded for her at the end of the song, she felt more at ease.

"This is a favorite of mine. I wrote it just for you Der," Jude said. She looked at Speed who nodded and they began playing the opening notes of _Me Out of Me._

_Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?  
Oh, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cause I'm breaking free ya_

_Chorus  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Cause that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be  
_

There was one surprise that Jude had in store for Derek, that no one, not even Speed was in on. She pulled off her blonde wig, revealing her red hair.

_  
I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cause I'm breaking free ya_

By the end of the song, Jude was grinning. Everyone loved her stellar performance, and she was glad that Derek was getting the message.

"These next two songs are the ones that I think, express exactly how I feel about, well, Spiederman," Jude said.

"We've got to go, get ready for our songs, so good luck dude," Speed said into the microphone. Jude kissed him softly, earning a gasp and scattered awhs throughout the audience.

Jude was halfway through _Your Eyes_ when she noticed Derek getting up and signaling to people. Jude smirked and started to move around the stage, never missing a beat.

"No, no, Der, don't leave. I want you to hear my last one. Its after another song I wrote about Speed, and well all the important guys in my life: Speed, Jamie, Kyle, Wally, Tommy, now Mason, all of you. This one's called That Girl," Jude said. Speed was backstage when he heard this. He had never heard this song before, and from the first lines of the song, he knew it was about him.

"I guess I did hurt her," Speed said.

"Yeah, but I think, she chose you, dude," Wally said. Speed smiled.

"And now for my final song. Its something I've been playing with for a few days now, and I think I've got it to the point where I want it to be. Actually, I don't care if its good or not. This song, this is the song that means the most to me. This has all of my emotion in it. And its all for you, Derek. So don't go, come sit right next to me," Jude said.

"Let's give it up for Derek!" Shelly said. Derek had no choice but to get onstage and join Jude.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

By then, Jude was tearing. Derek was starting to almost feel bad for her. Almost.

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie_

Jude grabbed his chin and made him face her._  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive

Jude looked at him once more and glanced over to Speed, who was standing offstage.

_Another little white lie_

Jude received a standing ovation for that song.

"I'm sorry," was all Derek could say.

"I'm not," Jude said, getting up.

**Next chapter will be the last chapter, for this story. Then look out for the sequel!**


	18. Just Friends

"Jude Harrison, everyone," Shelly said. The crew working backstage quickly removed everything off the stage to get ready for the next act.

"Jude, that song was amazing," Speed said, walking up to Jude.

"Really?" she asked, wiping her face.

"Yeah. I really liked the other one too," Speed said, smiling.

"That girl?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," Speed said.

"Don't be. I wouldn't have written it," Jude said, hugging him.

"Jude, can we talk?" Derek asked.

"I think I said all that was needed to be said," Jude said.

"Well it's my turn to talk," Derek said.

"Too bad, you had your chance to say something," Jude said.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you," Derek said.

"I think she said she didn't wanna talk to you," Speed said.

"Stay out of this Vincent," Derek said.

"No, he's not staying out of it," Jude said.

"This is a conversation between me and my girlfriend," Derek said.

"Did you not get the memo? I'm with Speed now," Jude said, shocking both Derek and Speed.

"You left me for this?" Derek asked.

"I was never really with you to begin with," Jude said, smirking. By then, Jamie, Kyle, Wally, Tommy, Sadie, Patsy, and Mason were crowding around.

"It would be wise to leave her alone now. Tom's gotten into fights before, and he's not afraid to get into another," Sadie said.

"Especially when he knows he'll kick your ass," Patsy said, backing Sadie up.

"Fine, whatever. You'll come back to me," Derek said, walking away. Or at least trying to. He walked into Tommy.

"You will leave her alone," Tommy said.

"Alright," Derek said, running the other way.

"Jude, dad's here," Sadie said, pointing.

"Dad!" Jude said, running up to him.

"I never knew you had such talent," Stuart said.

"Yeah, well after years of listening to all of your albums inspired me. That and Speed," Jude said, smiling.

"Is this the boy that was in your room that day?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah," Jude said, quietly.

"I don't think we got a chance to meet. I'm Stuart," he said, shaking Speed's hand.

"Hello Mr. Harrison, I'm Vincent," Speed said.

"Nice to meet you. Well I'm going to go back out there and finish watching the show. I love you girls," Stuart said, going back to the audience.

"Yeah, we gotta go get ready," Speed said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Good luck!" Jude said, hugging the boys of SME.

"Jude, you did amazing," Sadie said.

"Yeah, that last song was wow," Mason said.

"Yeah it was. I've got a surprise for you, too," Tommy said.

"Jude loves surprises!" Jude exclaimed.

"Tommy hates when Jude speaks in third person," Tommy said.

"Patsy doesn't care," Patsy said.

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled. Patsy eyed him and smirked.

"Looks like we made Jimmy upset," Patsy said.

Ever since she met him a few hours earlier, she'd been making fun of him.

"What's the surprise?" Jude asked.

"I'll tell you after. Come on, SME should be going soon," Tommy said.

"I can't wait," Jude said.

"Hey, are you and Speed together?" Mason asked.

"No, I was just saying that to make Derek leave me alone. I'm pretty sure Speed's tired of me not knowing what I want," Jude said.

"I think he likes you. And you need to make up your mind, Jude," Mason said. The two of them started walking back towards the seats.

"Jude!" Speed called out. She turned around and saw Kyle, Wally, and Speed running towards her.

"Hey guys, aren't you supposed to be out there?" Jude asked.

"We are, but we need good luck hugs," Kyle said.

"You guys are dorks," Jude said, hugging them.

"Uh, Jude, can we talk?" Speed asked.

"Before or after?" Jude asked.

"It doesn't matter," Speed said.

"Well I guess right now will be fine, as long as you're not late or anything," Jude said.

"Okay, well I just wanted to know where I stand with you. And anything you decide, I'm all for it," Speed said.

"Look, I know that I've probably been confusing you, and annoying the hell out of you with my indecisiveness, and I think we should just be friends. I'm pretty sure you won't hurt me, but I don't wanna take that chance. You're such a great friend Vin, and I don't want to lose you. Ever," Jude said.

"Is that how you feel?" Speed asked.

"That's how I feel. I think I'd rather for us to stay friends than to try out a relationship and have it not work," Jude said.

"Okay," Speed said. Jude hugged him and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He said he understood, but his eyes were full of sadness. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

"Go get 'em tiger," Jude said. Speed smiled. He was pretty sure she was sticking to her decision, but if it meant kisses from Jude, then he was game.

"Alright. I'll see you," Speed said, running to the stage.

"So, what'd you say to him?" Jamie asked.

"We're just gonna stay friends," Jude said.

"Oh. Well, how'd he take it?" Jamie asked.

"He took it well," Jude said, smiling. After the SME went, Speed went into the audience and sat with Jude, putting his arm around her.

"You were great," Jude said.

"You were better," he said.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this was a hard decision. But without further adieu I want to congratulate our runner up. Jude Harrison everyone!" Shelly said.

"Jude, that's awesome!" Sadie said, hugging her sister. Jude walked up onstage and was grinning from ear to ear.

"And the winner, give it up for Spiederman's Mind Explosion!" Shelly said. Speed, Kyle, Wally, and Jamie jumped out of their seats and hugged each other. They ran to the stage and tackled Jude.

"I can't believe it! You won Speed!" Jude exclaimed.

"We all did!" Speed shouted.

"Jude, come here for a sec. I got someone who wants to have a chat with you," Tommy said.

"Alright, come on Speed, let's go see what this is about," Jude said.

"Jude Harrison. Tommy's been boasting about you for days, telling me I needed to get down to see you live. Normally, I could care less for people your age, but I have to hand it to you. You were amazing," a man said.

"Oh, thanks," Jude said.

"I'm Darius Mills, owner of G Major Records. How would you like record a whole album?" Darius asked.

"Darius Mills?! Oh my God, I would love to!" Jude exclaimed.

"Alright. Come by tomorrow, and we'll discuss this over lunch. I've got to go, tell Tommy he did good on this one," Darius said, walking away.

"Jude, this is incredible. You know what this means?" Speed asked.

"Back me up," Jude said.

"What?" he asked.

"I want you guys to be my backing. I want, need you to be there," Jude said.

"You want us to be your band?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. And I want you to be at my side for everything," Jude said.

"Of course. I can't believe this. Jude, you've got a recording contract!" Speed said, hugging his best friend.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked.

"Darius Mills wants me to record a whole album," Jude said.

"Holy shee Jude, that's amazing!" Jamie exclaimed.

"We're gonna be label mates!" Mason exclaimed, hugging Jude.

"Cowpoke has a point. I'm proud to say that we're label mates Jude," Patsy said, hugging Jude as well.

"Dad, they want me. G Major wants me!" Jude said, running up to Stuart.

"Jude that's amazing. We have to celebrate," Stuart said.

"Party at Jude's!" Wally said.

"Party at my house. I think its bigger," Tommy said.

"Whoa, this must be big. Tom Quincy, lending me his house for a party," Jude said.

"Anything for Sadie's sister," Tommy said, hugging Jude. She was overwhelmed. She was getting signed to G Major, she had the best producer in town, she had great friends, and she had Speed.

"Come on Jude, I'll even let you drive," Jamie said, handing Jude his keys. Jude grabbed Speed's and Jamie's hands and they ran out to Jamie's cars.

"Speed, so are we good?" Jude asked before getting in. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Just friends," he said and got into the car. Jude smiled and sat in the driver's seat.

_I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me…_

"Jude Harrison, making the world a safer place for drivers," Jude said, before stepping on the gas.

"I can't wait until you turn 16," Jamie said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Jude said, smiling.

**Alright, the end. But guess what! I've already made my plan for the sequel. I will post the first chapter of that right after I post the next chapter of 24 Hours. **

**All I can say about Heart On The Line is expect the unexpected. Rules were meant to be broken, and Jude is about to find that out.**


End file.
